


Leap of Faith

by brokenangelintheground



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Backstory, Blow Job, Boyd Cooks, Budding Relationship, Depression, First Kisses, First Time, Fluff, Hale is a foster home, Hand Job, M/M, Shower Sex, Stiles and Boyd become a couple, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenangelintheground/pseuds/brokenangelintheground
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stoyd!AU. </p><p>Boyd is the definition of a wallflower. He never had issues blending in. One day in the halls of Beacon Hills High, he hears a laugh that pierces through him and makes him weak. He soon comes to find that the laugh is from a boy- Stiles, and from the moment he first meets him, he's head over heels for him. With the help of his best friend, Erica, and some sage advice from his adoptive mother, Talia, Boyd gets the courage to make a move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of Sprouted Wings

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Final change of my tags and shit. I think that's gonna cover everything but I'll continue to fix it if need be. Please let me know what you guys think. I would greatly appreciate some feedback. Thanks a bunches!

Boyd moved through the halls of Beacon Hills High School as if he were a ghost. He never drew attention to himself, despite being over six feet tall and having biceps the size of a newborn's head. He was good at blending in.

He was standing at his locker, grabbing his books for AP Calculus when he first heard him laugh. It cut through him straight to the core. Boyd searched for the source of the unholy noise when Erica, his best friend, sidled her way next to him, interrupting his concentration.

"Hiya, hot stuff. How are ya?" Boyd glared at her. She knows he hates it when she calls him that. She just rolls her eyes.

"Oh come on, it's a compliment. Besides, if it weren't for the fact that you were as queer as a two dollar bill, I would've jumped on you ages ago."

"Would you kindly shut up," Boyd snapped, slamming his locker for emphasis.

"What? You don't want people knowing? No one would care. Hell, you might get some action if people knew." Erica sighed, giving up in trying to console him. She just shrugged at him as he continued to glare. Just then, Boyd heard that laugh again and he felt it again, his entire body going rigid. When the feeling passed, he shook his body out, attempting to diffuse the tension in his muscles.

"Okay, what was that?" Erica looked concerned as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nothing." Just then, a group of people came around the corner and Boyd started to stare out of habit. He was a people watcher, always has been. He knew a lot about people that most other people wouldn't. Boyd recognized everyone in the group except for the kid with his arm around Scott McCall's shoulder, playfully jabbing him in the side. He was tall and lanky, with a messy head full of hair that looked ... good on him. Scott got his revenge and poked the kid right in the armpit and he laughed. And Boyd's heart skipped a beat.

The group passed and Boyd's heart settled. He fell against his locker and tried to wrap his head around what just happened. Erica was beyond confused as she continued to stare at him as if he grew a horn or a tail.

"Okay, I don't know what got into you today, Boyd, but you gotta let me in- girl to girl." Boyd sighed, gripping the back of his neck, ignoring her comment.  
"Who was that guy, with McCall and Lydia?"

"Stiles? The sheriff's kid? They just moved here. Well, moved back, I should say." Boyd looked at her, confused.

She grabbed his hand, beckoning him to follow. They walked down the hall towards Calculus, Erica filling Boyd in.

"They lived here about eight, nine years ago. Scott and Stiles were as thick as thieves for as long as anyone could remember. Then, his mom was diagnosed with cancer. She passed not too long after. Tore the kid apart, the sheriff too. They left to live with the sheriff's brother out in Sacramento for a while." Boyd exhaled deeply, gripping his books tight in his hands. It reminded him of his parents and his little brother. They didn't have cancer, but they did die unexpectedly. Boyd inhaled deeply, pushing the thoughts of that night from his mind.

"Fuck. That's tough shit to go through. Know what made them come back?"

"Beats me. But they seem to be handling being back here well. I don't think I could have come back. Anyways, I'll see you at lunch, right?"

"Yeah." Erica kissed Boyd on the cheek and sauntered off down the hallway. Boyd walked into the classroom just as the bell rang out. He found his seat towards the middle of the class and opened his textbook.

"Alright, as you all know this Friday will be your midterm. This week I will be giving you homework to prepare for it so please, for your benefit, do it. If you have questions on anything, let me know." As the teacher finished handing out the outline for the midterm, the door opened ...

And in walked the kid from before, Stiles. Boyd's heart skipped a beat again and he wanted to throw himself out the window. What the hell was happening inside of him? Why does he get this strange feeling inside his chest every time he sees the damn kid?

"Ah, Mr. Stilinski, so nice of you to join us."

"Sorry, Mr. Stevens. Forgot my book in my locker."

"This is your first and last warning," Mr. Stevens said, handing the kid an outline. "As I was saying, there is a midterm of Friday. Come see me if you have any questions."  
The kid thanked him and sat down ... right next to Boyd. Boyd busied himself with his work, scribbling little notes to himself to help him remember certain formulas. There were five minutes left to class when he leaned over and got his attention. 

"Hey." Boyd looked up from his book.

"Hmm?"

"He's a treat, aint he?" He motioned to the teacher, who was sitting at his desk reading The Hunger Games.

"He's not so bad. Better than Ms. Blake, trust me." Stiles smiled at him, setting Boyd's chest on fire. He seriously needs to stop doing that. This close, Boyd could see a few moles splattered around his face and down his neck. He immediately wondered how many more of these adorable little moles littered his body. Boyd eyed Stiles up and down with that thought in his head and when he met his eyes (his beautiful amber eyes) his face went warm. Stiles smiled, almost knowingly.

"I'll keep that in mind. Oh, my name's Stiles." He held out his hand which Boyd shook.

"Boyd," he gave in return. The bell rang as their hands fell to their sides. Stiles stared at Boyd for a few seconds, Boyd wanting nothing more than to turn away. 

"I'll see ya around, yeah?" Boyd just nodded as Stiles gathered his books and left him staring at the trees outside.  
++++++++

"It's been three whole weeks, Boyd. When are you gonna ask him out?" Boyd stuffed his backpack with his books, closing his locker as he slung his bag over his shoulder. He gave Erica one of his signature looks, wishing she would lay off of him.

"I don't know why you are so keen on me asking Stiles out." Erica scoffed, rolling her eyes as she hooked her arm around his.

"Because it's obvious he likes you and he's waiting for you to make a move, doofus." Boyd snorts, leading her out the front door and into the sunlight.

"What's obvious is his undying attention towards Lydia." Saying it out loud made Boyd's insides squirm but he couldn't help it. He sees the way Stiles looks at her. He's like a dog in heat.

"Puh-lease! Lydia is dating Jackson, there's no way she'd dump him for Stiles." Erica sighed at the defeated look on Boyd's face. She pulled him to a stop, looking at him right in the eye. "Okay, look. I know you. We've been friends for a while. You like to shut yourself out and push everything inside. I understand the appeal, I do. But it's not healthy. And someone like him could seriously help you- and I bet the sex would be amazing, too." Boyd shoved her gently, a glare starting to form but it quickly turned into a smile.

"You see? You deserve something good in your life, V. And it's high time you take it." Boyd's shoulders slumped in defeat, Erica's words ringing the truth. He moved closer to her and pulled her in for a full on bear hug.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Erica laughed, smiling up at Boyd.

"I know, I know. I'm amazing. So, tonight we are going to camp out at your place, momma Hale willing, and we are gonna come up with a plan to woo Stilinski. Sound like a plan?" Boyd smiled, slipping his arm through Erica's, pulling her close.

"Sounds good to me."  
++++++++

Boyd and Erica drove out to the Hale house right after school. They had decided to do their homework first, making sure to get it all done before Talia came home from work. Erica had called her mom to make sure it was okay to spend the night and promised to have Mrs. Hale call to confirm. They had just finished packing their school things away when the door opened and in walked Talia and Derek.

"Erica, how nice to see you!" Talia held out her arms, beckoning Erica for a hug. Erica smiled warmly at her and embraced her. Derek moved towards the kitchen, his arms full of grocery bags.

"To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"Slumber party, Mrs. H., if that's okay with you. Boyd is having boy troubles and I'm here to help straighten things out." Talia looked at Boyd questioningly, the latter avoiding her gaze.

"Does your mother know you're here?" Talia asked, returning her attention to Erica, deciding it was best to change the subject.

"She is waiting for you to call to make sure it's okay." Talia smiled.

"Excellent. I will go order some pizza and we can all watch a movie." Talia headed to the kitchen to help Derek unload the groceries. Boyd looked at Erica with a 'what the fuck?' look on his face and she looked at him sheepishly. "Any requests on toppings?" Talia yelled through the house over the distinct sound of rustling bags. Boyd finally found his voice.

"The usual?" he yelled back, waiting for a reply.

"Of course, dear. I'll let you two know when it gets here." Boyd motioned for Erica to follow him up to his room. She followed obediently, knowing what was to come.

As soon as the door shut behind her, he unloaded on her.

"What the hell was that?" he snapped, collapsing on his bed. Erica approached cautiously, at a loss for words. They sat in total silence for what seemed like eons before Boyd spoke up.

"I'm sorry. It's just ... I mean I told her I was gay and all, you know that- and I knew she already knew before I did but ... I didn't want to tell her about Stiles just yet. And now she's gonna wanna talk about it. I don't know if I'm ready to have that conversation with her." Erica sat by Boyd's head on the bed, massaging his scalp reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry. You know me, I can't keep my mouth shut." She attempted to laugh but it came out halfheartedly. Boyd gripped her arm in forgiveness.

"Do you really think he likes me, Rey?" Erica stopped massaging his scalp and paced around the room. Boyd pulled himself up on his elbows, watching her.

"I have it on good authority that he finds you attractive, yes. Whether he likes you in that way and wants to date you, well, that was just me trying to get you to do something." Boyd wanted to be mad at her for keeping information and lying to him but he couldn't. He was too much of a coward to fight for what he wanted.

"But I'm sure if you just ask him, he'll say yes," Erica assures him, sitting down at the foot of the bed.

"But what if he doesn't?" He didn't mean for it to sound so depressing and desperate but Boyd had never felt this way about someone before. Never in his life has someone's laugh been able to cause him physical pain in a way that makes him want to hurt even more if it meant he got to hear that laugh over and over. From the first time they talked he was head over heels. It was sappy and at the same time cheesy but he didn't care.

They had talked every day in Calculus, arguing over stupid stuff and always getting sour looks from Mr. Stevens. They had studied together during their free periods and sometimes Boyd ate lunch with him, Scott, Lydia, Jackson and Allison when Erica was MIA. Every day he was growing closer to Stiles and he hasn't had the balls to say something to him. But that's all gonna change. What's the worst thing that could happen?

"Then he doesn't. It wont be the end of the world. It'll suck, I know, but you'll live." Boyd fell back onto the bed, sighing deeply, wanting to curl up into a ball and never move. The universe had different plans for him, though.

"Pizza's here! Come pick out a movie!" Talia called up the stairs. Erica offered her hand to Boyd and he took it, following her out of his room and downstairs.

Everyone gathered around the TV in the living room. Boyd, Erica, Talia, Derek, Cora and even Peter came around to watch the movie. They decided on The Heat with Melissa McCarthy and Sandra Bullock. Boyd ate half of the sausage, pepper and onion pizza and about a third of a bottle of Pepsi by the time the movie had ended. He and Erica said their good nights and headed to his room.

He couldn't sleep. Try as he might, his body wouldn't let him. He was in a state of unrest. His eyes were screaming at him to fall asleep but his body was wired. Moving out of bed quietly so he didn't wake Erica, Boyd went to the kitchen for a glass of water, surprised to see the kitchen light on. Talia was sitting on a stool at the island with a cup of coffee in one hand and a book in the other.

"Couldn't sleep either?" she greeted, bookmarking her page and setting the book down. Boyd shook his head, grabbing the pitcher of water out of the refrigerator. He got a glass out of the cabinet and filled it halfway. Talia watched him, sipping on her cup.

"Okay, let me have it." Boyd turned to his mother, placing the glass on the counter.

"Are you okay?" Boyd closed his eyes and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I don't know."

"Vernon..."

"I'm sorry, I just don't know how to do this." Talia placed her coffee on the island top, stood from her spot and approached Boyd.

"Do what, exactly?" she spoke gently. Boyd sighed, exasperated.

"We had the whole coming out of the closet talk and I am more than happy that you still love me. Erica went and jumped the gun earlier but she was right. There's this ... guy at school. Whenever I'm around him I lose myself completely and I find myself wanting nothing more than to be with him but I don't know if he feels the same way. I've never done this before and I don't want to get hurt ...... I've had enough of that already."

A single tear falls down his left cheek, his body beginning to shake. Talia embraced him, consoling him.

"How will you know how he feels unless you ask him? The worst case scenario? He says no. And that's okay, honey. You are a beautiful young man with a heart of gold. If he doesn't see that in you then he is a fool." Talia wipes the tear from his face and looks at him plainly.

"Love is difficult and there is no guideline or cheat code that will make it easier. But you can't be scared to throw yourself into the mix, Vernon. You'll learn more about yourself that way. Sure, there will be breakups and heartbreak but that's life- there's no avoiding it. You have to stop worrying about the what-ifs and take a leap of faith." Talia moves in and, pushing herself on her tip-toes, kisses Boyd on the forehead.

"Get a good night's sleep and take that leap tomorrow. Whether you hit the ground or fly is completely in your hands." Boyd smiled at his mother, holding back tears.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now get to bed." Boyd hugged Talia once more before padding up to his room. He fell asleep within minutes, his mind at ease.  
++++++++

Boyd and Erica spent the next day sitting in his room, talking about the best way to go about asking Stiles out. Obviously, there was a simple approach to it. Boyd just having to walk up to him and ask but Erica assured him that Stiles is a unique guy and a simple 'Will you go out with me?' wouldn't suffice. Erica was pacing around the room and Boyd was sitting on his bed, flipping through a Spider-Man comic, disinterested.

"It's cheesy, but maybe a note in Calculus? Tell him to meet you somewhere?" Erica suggested, stopping short of Boyd's bed to await his thoughts.

"Nah." Erica sighed.

"I don't see you coming up with anything." Boyd shut the comic book, looking up to Erica.

"Why is this so hard?" Erica laughed, sitting down next to him.

"Maybe we're trying too hard."

"Maybe it's not worth it, Rey. I mean, I don't want to look like an idiot." Erica's head snapped up and her eyes went wide.

"I got it." She stood from the bed and began to pace again, this time she looked determined.

"Lydia's party. Next weekend. Everyone's gonna be there and it's the perfect excuse for you and Stiles to be in a room together. Alone. Where you can ask him. It's perfect." Boyd looked at her skeptically, his left leg fidgeting nervously.

"How do you even know Stiles is going to be there?" Erica glared at him incredulously for asking such a stupid ass question.

"It's Stiles. He's had a crush on Lydia since he was in diapers. He'll be there." Boyd got up, throwing his arms in the air.

"You see? He's got a thing for Lydia and I'm gonna make a fool of myself." Erica grabbed hold of his arms and forced him to look at her.

"Dude. You seriously need to relax. Lydia is not going to date Stiles- ever. The sooner you get that through your thick skull the better. I will be there to run interference. Trust me. This is going to work."  
++++++++

Lydia's monthly party at her parent's house was in full swing when Boyd and Erica were greeted by none other than the party princess herself at the front door. She gave them a half interested look but smiled nonetheless.

"Welcome. Let me be clear here and now: no drinking, no drugs. The rooms upstairs are locked so don't even think about doing anything in them. Enjoy." And with that, Lydia was gone, milling herself through the crowd, keeping up the facade of interested hostess.

"Why Stiles finds her attractive, I'll never know," Erica snorted, pulling Boyd into the house behind her. Boyd hated parties. Any excuse to draw attention to himself had him running in the other direction. He was a simple, quiet guy. He was out of place and was starting to regret coming.

"So what's the plan now? Lydia has all of her rooms locked." Erica scanned the crowd, the gears in her head visibly turning as Boyd picked at his fingernails.

"Go and grab us a drink. I'll meet you by the couch in two minutes." Erica sauntered off in the direction of the living room, leaving Boyd feeling awkward standing by himself. He made his way to the kitchen where there was an assortment of drinks laid out on the counter. He grabbed a Dr. Pepper for himself and Diet Coke for Erica then turned towards the living room when he not so gracefully bumped into someone, the cans of soda falling from his hands.

"Sorry, man. My fault." Boyd bent over and picked them up, glad they didn't burst form the impact.

"No problem- Stiles!" Boyd's heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. Stiles was wearing a pair of dark jeans and a plaid button up that consisted of multiple shades of blue with a white undershirt. His hair was sticking up in all the right places and his eyes were particularly golden tonight. And then he smiled and Boyd died. Yep. His heart stopped beating.

"Hey Boyd! Glad to see you could make it. You come alone?"

"No ... um, Erica dragged me here." Stiles pushed his hands in the pockets of his jeans, making the muscles on his arms flex. It seemed as though he was nervous, but that couldn't be, Boyd thought. Why would he be nervous?

"Well then I am glad she did." Stiles smiled, his right hand reaching up to grip his neck. Boyd knows that move. He does it all the time when he's nervous. Fuck. What was happening? Out of the corner of his eye, Boyd saw Erica in the living room talking into Lydia's ear. Lydia was staring directly at him. He wanted to look away but her gaze froze him on the spot.

"So ... you ready for that Calc final? I heard from some upperclassmen that it's tough." Boyd was released from Lydia's spell and looked at Stiles, his words finally registering in his brain. Stiles was making small talk. Okay. Boyd can do this. He talks to Erica about unimportant shit all the time. Nod and smile.

"I think so. I did okay on that midterm. How bout you?"

"Got a ninety-nine," he offered, and Boyd felt very stupid in that moment. Of course Stiles was smart. Boyd looked back into the living room and was surprised to see Lydia walking towards him. He bit his lip, preparing for the worst. She came up next to Boyd and slipped her arm around his waist, her award-winning smile sending his heart through his chest. Something was up.

"So, enjoying yourselves?" Boyd watched Stiles' reaction to Lydia carefully.

"You know how to throw 'em, Lydia. Boyd and I were just talking about Mr. Stevens' final." Lydia looked at Boyd with an annoyed look on her face and that's when he felt it. Her hand sliding down his back pocket, directly over his ass. It was definitely an unexpected move but Boyd just played it off, smiling like an idiot.

"Well, thank you both for coming and I hope you have a wonderful night." She winked at Boyd and turned away, her bright, curly hair bouncing behind her, gone just as fast as she arrived. Boyd moved his hand over his back pocket, the ghost of her hand still fresh in his mind when he felt something protruding outwards. In that moment, he knew what had happened. He could kiss Erica for this. He decided to stop playing around and just go for it. He grabbed Stiles wrist, who looked up at him curiously. He leaned in and whispered into his ear.

"I want to talk somewhere ... quieter. Come with me?" Boyd searched Stiles' face, his eyes practically gleaming with anticipation. When Stiles nodded his agreement, Boyd's heart did a back flip in his chest. He maneuvered them through the crowd of people and up the stairs to the second floor. When they got to the top of the stairs, Boyd reached into his back pocket and pulled out the key Lydia so masterfully placed there.

Stiles eyed the key and looked at Boyd, curiosity getting the better of him.

"Only problem is I don't know what door it opens," he laughed, pulling Stiles down the hall, trying every door until they got to the last room on the left. Boyd inserted the key and twisted left, the dull sound of the lock opening allowing them entrance. Boyd shut the door behind them and locked it, turning on the light.

The music from downstairs was dulled but still able to be heard. It was quiet, which is what Boyd wanted. He felt himself relax as the lack of noise surrounded him.

"Alright, you got me up here." Boyd almost forgot what the whole plan was when he heard Stiles speak up. He was standing across the room from him, one hand on his hips, waiting.

"Right. Well, uh..." Boyd paced around the room, trying to find the right words.

"Now. I know for a fact Lydia didn't want anyone up here during the party and somehow you just get a key from her and bring me up here? I'm giving you the benefit of the doubt here when I say I know what this means at a high school party, if you can even call it that. No alcohol kind of defeats the purpose of a party. And I definitely don't hook up with random people- not before a few dates are had and some ground rules are put into place. Like yes, condoms are a must and no, bondage is not sexy, it's gross is what it-

Boyd surged forward and silenced Stiles with his lips, evoking a small, high-pitched squeal from him. Boyd caressed Stiles' face in his hands, his right thumb massaging just below Stiles' left eye as he pulled away, suddenly breathless. Boyd's hands stayed glued to Stiles' face. Stiles licked his lips twice before opening his eyes to stare at Boyd. Boyd searched those golden-amber eyes for what seemed like years for some sign of life. Just when Boyd thought Stiles was going to leave, punch him or slap him maybe, Stiles moved his hands up to Boyd's face and pulled him in for another kiss.

It was slow at first, Stiles testing the waters a bit before Boyd started kissing back. At some point Stiles' tongue darted out, seeking Boyd's. Boyd moaned into Stiles' mouth as he pulled him closer, their tongues dancing between them. Boyd's hands roamed Stiles body, finding purchase underneath his ass, hauling him off the floor, Stiles' legs wrapping around his waist, making Stiles pull away and laugh.

"Well that just happened," he breathed out, resting his forehead on Boyd's.

"Yeah ... so this is fine then? You're okay with this?" Stiles answered by leaning down and kissing him for the third time in less than five minutes. It was gentle, with no tongue this time, but there was feeling behind it. Boyd could feel it in his bones the way Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. When he pulled away, Boyd couldn't help but grin.

"How's that for a fuck yes, this is okay?"

"I'm so fucking glad you said that. You have no idea how much I wanted this." Stiles laughed, throwing his head back for unneeded emphasis.

"You really are clueless, aren't you? Erica told me you were smart but apparently she must have been wrong. I've known since that first day in Calc, you big lug. And before you ask why I didn't do anything about it, shush. I wanted to make sure your feelings were what I thought they were and the second you asked me up here I knew I was right. So, that's that." Stiles fidgeted a bit just then, tightening his grip on Boyd's waist. "Okay, as both scary and hot as it is that you can lift me like a rag doll, I'm starting to cramp." Boyd lowered Stiles to the floor, the latter jumping up and down to get the blood back into his legs.

"So, what does that make this then? Us... is there an us?" Boyd looked expectantly at Stiles, a tinge of fear shining in his eyes. Stiles grabbed Boyd's hand and laced their fingers together, squeezing them for effect.

"You now have the privilege of dating the finest piece of ass at Beacon Hills High."  
++++++++


	2. Of Social Workers, Wolf Mugs, and Double Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd and Stiles have their first date. Boyd visits his social worker. Derek makes an appearance and gives his piece. Also wolf mugs with Christmas trees. Boyd meets Scott and Allison officially and summer plans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -I have a pretty good idea where I want this to go now. It's in my head but not down yet. Like I said, I want sexy times because why the fuck not? Chapter three to come soon, hopefully.-

It was strange, Boyd thought, lying next to Stiles on the bed, knowing that for the foreseeable future, this could happen whenever he wanted to. They were just lying there, staring at the ceiling, the dull thud of the music downstairs the only noise between them. Stiles had his head resting on Boyd's chest, his arm wrapped around his torso. Boyd was absentmindedly stroking said arm, perfectly content with where he was. Stiles was the first one to break the silence.

"I just realized something."

"What's that?" Stiles lifted his head up to look at Boyd, eyes searching his face. Stiles' mouth hung open slightly as if waiting for something. After a few seconds, Boyd snapped his fingers in front of his face. "Stiles? You were saying something?"

"Right, sorry. I got distracted by .. " he waved his hand in the air around Boyd's face- "your face."

"That's a good thing, right?" Stiles moved his fingers across Boyd's face, going over every inch of skin he could. Boyd closed his eyes at the touch, his heart racing at the intimacy of it.

"You're beautiful." Stiles' revelation hit home with Boyd. The only other person to have said those words was Talia, and hearing them from Stiles made him melt inside. Boyd pulled Stiles down for a kiss, slipping his tongue inside his mouth, biting gently on his lower lip as he pulled away. Stiles hummed contently, lying his head back down on Boyd.

"We don't know much about each other is what I was going to say," Stiles supplied after a few minutes of silence. He was right, in a way, although Boyd knows about Stiles' past a little bit, the worst part, he'd imagine. He didn't know how to approach the subject because he knew if someone knew about his past, he wouldn't want it to be common knowledge. Boyd sat up, pulling Stiles with him.

"Alright. How about we get out of here and go grab a bite to eat at the diner?"

"Sounds good. Let me text my dad and make sure it's alright if I'm a little late." So Stiles did and they made their way back downstairs. The party was just starting to die down, people leaving out the front door, a few of them looking curiously at the two as they came down the steps, fingers laced together. Its common knowledge what the implication behind two people going upstairs are a party is, and it made Boyd flush a little in the face.

Boyd saw Erica dancing close to Cora in the living room. Boyd can honestly say he did not see that coming. Then again, he was clueless about Stiles' feelings for him so who was he to jump to conclusions? He decided he would talk to her later and fill her in on what happened.

"I want to find Lydia and give her the key. Wait for me outside?" Stiles smiled and nodded, pulling his phone out of his back pocket when the Batman theme song rang out. Boyd went to the kitchen first, trying to spot Lydia. Apparently, she was looking for him because she appeared behind him as if from thin air.

"There you are. Please tell me you didn't mess up the guest room?" Boyd smiled and handed her the key, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"No, we didn't. Thank you, Lydia. For letting us use the room to talk. I appreciate it."

"Anything to help push you two along already. I mean seriously, it took you guys long enough." It seems as though everyone but he and Stiles knew they liked each other. Boyd laughed at the thought, earning a rare, genuine smile from Lydia.

"Can you let Erica know I'll talk to her later?"

"If I must. You two have fun."

Boyd found Stiles outside on the front steps, his phone next to his ear. He smiled when he saw Boyd come up next to him and sit down.

"Yes, dad, I will be home before midnight.... No I am not and will not be drinking tonight. You know that's a Saturday thing Scott and I do together- it's only Friday... Yes I'm joking.... just to the diner ... no, not with Lydia." Stiles mouthed 'sorry' as his father continued to berate him with questions. Boyd waved him off, slipping his fingers together with Stiles', enjoying the fact that he can get away with doing that now. A few more people drifted out the door and down the steps, maneuvering around them as they did so. Boyd felt a little nervous being this close to Stiles in public but when Stiles squeezed his hand his nerves left him.

"Well, dad, if things go well you will get a chance to meet him.... alright, I'll let him know... love you too... bye." Stiles swiped his finger across his screen, ending the call with the sheriff. He leaned his head against Boyd's shoulder and sighed. "Dad says hello. Also, he told me to let you know if I'm not home by midnight, he will shoot you. With his gun." Boyd laughed.

"Well then let's not waste any time. Did you bring your Jeep? I didn't drive here."

"Yeah. It's parked down the block a bit. Come on."  
++++++++

"Okay, so, you've been in Beacon Hills how long?" Stiles asked before shoving curly fries in his mouth unabashedly, downing half of his milkshake in one gulp. Boyd watched in awe and was confused as to how he could find Stiles' eating habits attractive. He shook his head, laughing at the sight before he answered.

"About two years. I've been in and out of the foster care system since I was ten." Stiles frowned, his curly fries forgotten momentarily as he placed a consoling hand on Boyd's arm. Boyd could tell what Stiles was contemplating on asking him. He hasn't talked about it in a long time, not since before coming to Beacon Hills.

"Don't worry, I won't make you say anything you aren't comfortable with." Stiles squeezed his arm, reassuring him as he resumed stuffing his face with curly fries. Boyd was glad Stiles wasn't forcing him to say anything, but he felt bad that he knew about Stiles' past but Stiles didn't know about his. He'd tell him ... eventually.

"Well I was born here. Lived most of my life here until ... well, I'm sure Erica told you. And it's cool, that you know about me and what happened. Everyone in this town knows because of how little I was when it happened. They all feel terrible that I had to experience that. It's been tough, ya know? Getting flashes of her around the house when I least expect it or just remembering her smile or her laugh. It's nice, though sometimes." Boyd felt a little uncomfortable, what with Stiles unloading on him but he just grabbed his hand and returned the comfort.

"Thank you," Boyd nearly whispered.

"For what?"

"Feeling comfortable enough to tell me that yourself. I feel like a wuss now."

"No, you're not a wuss. You went through bad shit and you aren't ready to talk about it. I get it, trust me I do. You don't have to if you don't want to." Boyd couldn't believe how well Stiles was taking this.

"You're amazing."

"You bet your sweet ass I am. Which is quite nice, by the way. Your ass. Perfect. Pristine."

"How would you know that?" Boyd managed to get out, his face suddenly getting warm.

"Well, I don't stop to stare at you when you walk down the halls when you wear those pants that hug your legs and outline your ass really well and I definitely don't watch you bending over the water fountain every day after Calculus. It's like a work of art." Stiles' grin stretched across his whole face, a small tinge of pink forming around his cheeks. Boyd was feeling uncharacteristically adventurous in that moment. He moved his foot under the table and locked it with Stiles' foot, rubbing up and down his leg.

"Are you- are you playing footsies?" Boyd leaned in close, his voice calm and clear.

"What if I am? You gonna do something about it?" Stiles leaned across the table and kissed him. It was quick, but sent just the right amount of heat through Boyd's body, to his groin in particular.

"Maybe later, if you're lucky," Stiles whispered back, smiling as he wrapped his mouth around his straw suggestively. Boyd cleared his throat, fidgeting in his seat when their waitress came up to the table.

"Anything else I can get for you, dears?" Stiles continued to suck on his straw, ignoring the waitress. Boyd cleared his throat again.

"We're fine thanks."

"I'll be right back with your check, then," she smiled, heading behind the counter.

"Okay, aside from the obvious sexual tension brewing in this booth, and trust me, its hard not to ignore, let's get down to some serious business. The most important question that I can ask you: Team Marvel or DC?" Boyd snorted, amazed at how Stiles can jump back and forth so quickly.

"That's not even a question. Marvel." Stiles feigned a heart attack, throwing his hand against his chest, earning a curious look from their waitress as she came back and placed the check on the table.

"Have a good night, you two." Boyd thanked her and pulled the check towards him.

"I can't believe you just said that. If you can't see the awesomeness that is Bruce Wayne, billionaire by day and a masked vigilante by night, then I don't think we can date anymore. Seriously, this isn't going to work out." They both laughed loudly, earning a few looks from the other patrons of the diner.

"I understand the appeal of an ordinary citizen taking crime into his own hands but Stan Lee is, without a doubt, a genius. And you can't base your affections towards an entire franchise based on Batman. That's just unfair."

"Touche."

Boyd paid for the food and Stiles left a tip as they left the diner, walking back to Stiles' jeep.

"So do you want to go back to Lydia's and meet up with Erica or ...?" Boyd was leaning up against the jeep, Stiles standing between his legs, his hands on his hips. Every time Stiles touched him Boyd's body tingled with energy. Stiles closed the space between them, looping his fingers through Boyd's belt loops. Stiles was a little taller than Boyd, even when he was standing upright. At this angle, Stiles was an inch or two above Boyd and it made Boyd feel warm inside, having Stiles standing over him, shielding him from anything and everything. Stiles kissed Boyd, taking control as he slipped one hand behind his head, pulling Boyd in deeper.

Boyd's hands moved on their own accord, sliding up and down Stiles' back underneath his shirt, the muscles there taught and strong. Boyd moaned into Stiles mouth as his tongue forced its way into his mouth, sending his body into overdrive. They stayed like this for a while, kissing each other lazily as their hands got familiar with each other's bodies. After a while, Stiles pulled away, his hand still placed firmly behind Boyd's head, his thumb massaging his scalp.

"So this was fun."

"Yeah, it was," Boyd agreed, sighing as Stiles continued to rub his temple. "If you don't quit it I'm gonna pass out." Stiles chuckled.

"Oh really? A scalp massage and you fall asleep? I'll have to remember that." Boyd moved forward and kissed him briefly before standing up, straightening Stiles' shirt and his own.

"We better get moving. As much as I believe your dad wont actually shoot me if you aren't home in time, I don't want to take that chance."

"Yeah." They got in the jeep and Stiles drove Boyd out to the reserve, the entire drive spent with their hands entwined over the console. They talked about what their plans for the future were, and now that they were officially dating, those plans would include seeing more of each other. Summer was three months away too and that meant more time with him but Boyd wished it would come faster. He's going to hate not being able to see Stiles every day, all day if he can. Sure, they have class together and there's always lunch and date nights, but he can't get enough of Stiles.

He feels at peace when he's around him. He feels like he can be himself around Stiles and that being around Stiles will help him come out of his shell more. But Boyd knows deep down that until he can talk to Stiles honestly, and without keeping anything from him, that's going to be hard to accomplish. Stiles pulled into the driveway of the estate, killing the engine. There was one light on downstairs as they walked to the front door and Boyd assumed it was Talia. He turned to Stiles, grabbing his hand.

"I really had fun tonight, Stiles."

"Me too, big guy. We definitely have to do this again. Maybe a movie next time?"

"It's a date." Stiles smiled and kissed Boyd good night. He couldn't get enough of Stiles' kisses. Each one was different and exciting. Each one sent a new sensation surging through him. This one in particular was nice, the meaning behind it simple. It wasn't a leeway into something more, which Boyd was okay with. He didn't want to rush things anyways. He didn't want to hurt Stiles or get hurt himself. He would wait until Stiles was ready and that was good enough for him. The kiss ended just as quickly as it started, Boyd feeling relaxed and ... happy.

"I really enjoy kissing you, Stiles," he said breathless.

"I'd kiss you again but I don't want to risk my dad's wrath. So, I'll back away slowly. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I have to meet with my social worker at noon but we can grab a late lunch?"

"Sounds good. See ya." Boyd watched as Stiles jumped into his Jeep and started the engine. He waved good night and went inside, slipping out of his jacket and shoes and placing them by the door. He heard the water running in the kitchen and the smell of coffee brewing. He decided it was best to get it out of the way and talk to him mom about everything that happened. When he got through the doorway to the kitchen, he stopped.

"Derek?" He was at the sink, washing out a mug with a picture of a black, cartoon wolf on the side sitting underneath a Christmas tree. It was the one Cora gave him last year. He turned the water off and grabbed a dish towel, drying the cup.

"Mom went to bed early. She has to be out in Greenwood to show a house tomorrow morning."

"Oh."

"You have fun tonight?" Boyd nodded, grabbing a cup for himself out of the cupboard and pouring himself some coffee. Derek poured himself some and leaned up against the counter. He looked so much like Talia it was scary how similar they were. It almost made it easier talking to Derek sometimes.

"You meet anyone special?" Derek's gaze was even, showing no signs of knowing about Stiles but he knew Derek too well. Hell, he knew his mother too well to know she must have already told him.

"I didn't just meet him but ..." Derek nodded, taking a cautious sip from his cup. "Sometimes I wish mom was mute." Derek laughed at that, a rare smile from Mr. Sourwolf himself, hence the cup.

"Even if she were, should would find a way to spread the gossip. You like this kid, then?" Boyd sighed, smiling as his mind rattled on, thinking about Stiles.

"Yeah. A lot."

"Good. Glad to see you happy, Boyd. It's a nice change from your usual ... well, frump." Boyd snorted, setting his cup down.

"You're one to talk. Constantly skulking around the house."

"I don't skulk. I keep to myself, is all."

"If you say so." They laughed together, Boyd glad he could share something like this with Derek.

"All jokes aside, though, Boyd, it really is nice to see you happy. Just let the kid know if he hurts you I will rip his throat out ... with my teeth." He flashed his pearly white teeth then for emphasis, running his tongue along his canines for flare. Boyd smirked at him, sipping from his cup.

"And there's why everyone calls you Sourwolf. Well, I'm pretty sure I can take care of myself." Boyd finished his coffee and rinsed out his cup, setting it in the sink to wash later.

"Do you need a ride to Marie's tomorrow? I can drop you off before I go to work."

"Yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. I'm gonna head to bed. Don't stay up too late, yeah?" Boyd nodded, watching as Derek left the room and listened as he walked upstairs. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and brought up Stiles' number. He pushed a few buttons to start a new text message, his fingers hovering over the keys.

Thanks again for tonight. I had a lot of fun. I'll call you when I'm done with my social worker tomorrow.

He didn't wait for a reply. He washed his cup out and turned the kitchen light out as he walked up the stairs to bed.  
++++++++

"So, Boyd. How are you?" Boyd sat across from Marie Cignalia, his social worker, at a desk stacked high with manilla folders stuffed to the brim with papers. He never understood why there were so many papers and why it seemed as though every time he came, there were more than the time before. He smiled, however, picking at his fingers absentmindedly.

"I'm good. Same old same old."

"How are the Hale's treating you? Good, I hope?"

"Oh yeah, they're awesome. Talia is like a second mother and I've gotten closer to everyone in the house, even Peter," he chuckled, earning a laugh from Marie.

"Anything else?" Boyd looked at her, not understanding. She gave him a knowing look, smiling warmly at him.

"I can tell something is different with you Boyd. I've known you since you were ten and the second you walked through that door, I knew something had changed." Boyd ducked his head, a warmth spreading across his face. He felt like he was being scolded for stealing a cookie or something.

"Well, I'm seeing someone. And ... I don't know. There's something about him."

"Must be one hell of a guy. You're practically glowing." Boyd smiled sheepishly at her, picking his skin raw out of embarrassment. "Well, I hope you the best and I am glad to see you happy. I thought I'd remind you that its coming up on two years you've been with the Hales. Think they might be the ones?" Boyd was glad for the change in topic, pushing his hands inside his hoodie pockets.

"Maybe. Talia hasn't said anything to me about formally adopting me yet. I hope so though. I really like it here and I don't want to move again."

"I understand. Well, I will keep my fingers crossed. So, if there's nothing else left I can schedule you your next appointment and you can be on your way. Same time in a month?" Boyd nodded his head, pulling out his phone so he can remember the date, although he's been seeing Marie on the same day for the longest time now. She pulled him in for a hug before walked out the door and through the building. When he reached the front door he pulled out his phone and dialed Stiles' number, waiting as the dial tone rang in his ear.

_Hello?_

"Hey. It's Boyd. You still on for lunch?"

 _Yeah. About that._ Boyd's heart stopped. _Scott practically begged me to let him and Allison tag along so they can officially meet you. You don't mind, do you?_ Boyd exhaled, relieved Stiles wasn't cancelling.

"Yeah, that's cool."

_Are you sure? I can tell them to butt out and reschedule for another day?_

"No, it's cool if they come. I have to meet them eventually, why not today?"

_Awesome. You're over by the Home Depot, right? That office building next to that used car lot?_

"Yep. Just got out. See ya soon."

 _10 minutes, tops. See ya._  
++++++++

"Will you let that go, Scott? I am totally over her!" Stiles practically whined, he and Boyd sitting in a booth across from Scott and Allison. Scott was laughing a little too much, in Boyd's opinion, and Allison was sipping on her iced tea, smiling apologetically at Boyd. Boyd was sitting there, wishing he could disappear. Scott stopped laughing, wiping up the tears from his face and addressed Boyd a little more seriously.

"So, you've been in Beacon Hills for almost two years, living with the Hales?" Boyd nodded, taking a large bit of his burger. Just then, Stiles slipped his hand over Boyd's knee, rubbing circles with his thumb. Boyd visibly relaxed.

"Yeah. They're nice. My social worker actually asked me if they were considering adopting me, actually. It's pretty nerve wracking." Stiles looked at Boyd and smiled, squeezing his thigh tightly.

"That's awesome!" he exclaimed, stealing a fry of of Boyd's plate, winking as he slipped it into his mouth.

"I hope they do, Boyd," Allison offered. "I've met Talia once, with my dad. She seemed like a really nice woman."

"She's like a mother to me. I just don't want to move again, that's all." Scott and Allison shared a sad look and Boyd felt very exposed all of a sudden. She reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"Although I just met you, well, you know, _formally_ , I can tell you're a nice guy." Scott nodded his approval, stuffing his face with onion rings. He and Stiles must hang out far too often, he thought. "They'd be fools not to adopt you. I'm sure she's just waiting for the right time."

"Yeah, maybe." Stiles cleared his throat, pulling his hand away from Boyd's thigh.

"Alright. Enough of the sad talk. Let's talk about where we are going this summer. We definitely have to go to the beach. Lydia's parents have a house down there and I'm pretty sure we can bribe her into convincing her parents to let us use it. Even if that means we have to tolerate Jackson coming too." The four of them talked for over an hour about their budding plans of spending a week at the beach and about other random things.

Boyd really liked Scott and Allison and it didn't take much to see why they made such a good pair. Scott was really protective and sweet and he'd be lying if he didn't find him attractive what with the crooked grin and his carefree nature. Boyd was as equally offended when Scott confessed to never watching Star Wars. That's a Cardinal sin if there ever was one. But everything else about him just oozed perfect boyfriend material. Definitely one you can bring home to the parents.

Allison was the definition of sweet. She reminded him of Erica a little, always so reassuring and optimistic. Boyd could tell she could take care of herself if need be, but he also knew that some people who make it known they are fine on their own, want others to take care of them sometimes too, so they don't have to worry as much all the time. That's where Scott comes in.

Then he thought about himself with Stiles. Stiles was (this is biased, obviously, seeing as how he's his boyfriend and all now) everything Boyd wasn't. He was not afraid to be who he was. He wasn't afraid to act like a fool and go about life without much care what others think. He's intelligent, kind, and not to mention sexy and a goddamn great kisser. Boyd turned to himself, trying to see things objectively. He was decent looking, and he always kept up on his workouts. He wasn't exactly spontaneous and outgoing like Stiles but he guesses that they even each other out that way. Stiles sees something in him that he can't put his finger on though. And it tears him up inside not knowing.  
++++++++


	3. Of Tragic Pasts and Hopeful Futures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd has a heart to heart with Stiles and lays everything out on the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad back stories ensue. Sorry. Had to do it at some point.

Boyd and Stiles spent as much time together as they possibly could from that point on, never seeming to get enough of each other.  
Stiles met Talia and the rest of Boyd's family officially (the sheriff was there too) over a spaghetti and meatball dinner not too long after their first date. It was no surprise that everyone found Stiles charming and intoxicating, even Peter patted Boyd on the shoulder later that night, telling him he was a lucky guy. They went out on more double dates with Scott and Allison and sometimes Lydia would come along and would drag Jackson with, much to his dismay.

On the weekends, Boyd would go over to Stiles' house when the sheriff was working under the guise of studying for upcoming tests and their eventual finals. But when you put two hormone riddled teenage boys, who just so happen to be dating, in the same room with no parental supervision, things are bound to happen. And they almost always did.

They made out. A lot. Stiles would sometimes straddle Boyd on his desk chair or on the desk itself. Boyd would get worked up by Stiles' touch and lift him up, Stiles instinctively wrapping his legs around Boyd's midsection as he was thrust against the wall. Their clothes would end up thrown all over the room, save for their briefs as their bodies were pressed up against each other on Stiles' bed. Boyd would pin Stiles' arms above his head as they made out, enjoying the litany of incoherent noises that came out of Stiles mouth. He would get lost in being able to touch Stiles in such a way, to be so close to him.

Stiles would jut upwards with his hips, desperate for the friction as he got closer and closer to release. Boyd wanted to make it last as long as possible, bringing one hand down and holding his hips in place. That only made Stiles whine out in protest which made Boyd melt with want. Boyd liked to mark Stiles with his tongue and teeth, always careful to do it just below his collar bone so the evidence could be hidden although a part of him wanted others to know that he gets Stiles to himself. He gets to make Stiles whisper his name when they both can't hold it in anymore, riding out their orgasms together, crying out in pure ecstasy.

Erica approved of Stiles and Boyd knew she would. She was the one who helped get him alone in Lydia's house during that party. He'd been spending less time with Erica since he and Stiles became attached at the hips and he felt bad. So, and it pained him to cancel his movie plans with Stiles, he took Erica out to the mall and to dinner at Giuseppe's. They were in Kohl's, Boyd was standing around watching Erica pick her way through the clearance racks. Boyd had found a new pair of swim trunks (they were a dark purple and black with pink lining on the inside of the waist) and a pair of matching flip flops for the beach trip. He still hadn't managed to find a way to convince Erica to come.

He tried bribing her. He told her that he would buy her a new bikini (and any accessory or whatever girls wear to the beach with it), hoping that would somehow make her want to go so she'd have a reason to wear it, but to no avail.

"Even if you do buy me a bikini, and you are, because you love me and feel guilty about ignoring me for Stiles, there's no way I'm going to that beach house as a seventh wheel, As much as I am happy for you and Stiles and that you're finally gonna do it, I mean come on- that's the like the perfect place to have sex and the kid is sex on a stick, there's no denying that, I'm not going to spend my time listening to six other people getting laid while I try to muffle the sounds on the couch with pillows. I won't do it."

"Okay, first: seventh wheel or not, I want you there. It's our last summer before graduation. You're applying to a school all the way across country and I won't get to see you a lot. And second: just because everyone else will most likely be having sex, that doesn't mean we will. We've fooled around but I don't want our relationship to be based on sex. And I don't want Stiles getting hurt."

"Isn't that expected for the first time?" Erica anticipated Boyd's reaction so she ducked her head and ran into the changing room. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't pass that up! Don't worry about it, Boyd." Boyd walked to the entrance of the changing room and leaned up against the wall, earning a disapproving look from a woman coming out. 

"He's a good guy, Rey. Anyone can see that. And if I hurt him I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

"Look, all jokes aside, he cares about you, and you're right- anyone can see that and they do. I'm sure everything will work out and when it's time for you guys to get intimate, it will happen."

Boyd wanted nothing more than to get as close as two people can together with Stiles, to show him just how much he meant to him. But he didn't want his relationship to be based on lies. He still hasn't told Stiles about his past and relationships between two people who aren't completely open and honest with each other don't work out. He hated himself for thinking about it but he knew his parents were struggling, even if he was only ten. The constant arguing was just the surface of their issues. Boyd shook his heads, the thoughts of his parents leaving him.

He thought of summer and the beach house that they would be staying at. Stiles and his magical ways was able to convince Lydia to convince her parents to let them use it. It took some cajoling but she won her parents over. He still needed to find a way to convince Erica to come with them and in that moment he thought of something.  
"So Cora's been talking about you a lot recently."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You guys are friends, right?"

"Of course. Since you don't live up to the stereotypical standards of being gay, I needed someone I could talk to."

"What because I'm not into fashion and I don't strut like I'm a queen or something?" Erica laughed, opening the door to the booth and walking out. The bikini she picked out was candy apple red with green lining. Boyd smiled as she did a twirl, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Okay. If you want to talk with me about tampons and menstruation cycles, be my guest."

"Gross."

"That's what I thought. What do you think?" She tugged on the top a little, turning sideways in front of the mirror.

"You look great, Rey."

"Damn straight. So what made you think of Cora?"

"I was thinking you could invite her to the beach house. Coincidentally, there are four rooms so you wouldn't be in the living room anyway." She stopped turning in front of the mirror, a small flush spreading over her body. She turned away, trying to escape the conversation but he went in after her.

"Come on, Rey. I saw you two at Lydia's party. And yes, I know I'm not the best at reading emotions, just look at this whole fiasco with me and Stiles but I did see something." He paused, earning her full attention. "You looked happy, Rey."

"When did you get so observant?" Boyd laughed.

"Always have been. I'm a wallflower, remember?"

"A damn good one too," she quipped, biting nervously on her bottom lip. "Shit, Boyd I don't know. We've hung out more than a few times and I think I'm getting these vibes from her but it's hard to tell."

"Well maybe this is the push you guys need? She could put two and two together and if she has the same feelings then she'll say yes, right?"

"Maybe." Erica stood there, her brain working overtime as she thought about what she wanted to do. She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir." A woman came into the dressing room, a very displeased look on her face. She reminded Boyd of the librarian at school. "I'm going to have to ask you leave, this is the woman's changing room." Boyd looked to Erica and couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry about that." He kissed Erica on the cheek, avoiding the gaze of the woman as he slipped out of the room. "Don't take too long in there. Mom is expecting us for dinner before the movies."  
++++++++

"Thanks for the dinner, Mrs. Hale. It was delicious." Erica stood from her spot and cleared her plate from the table, her eyes flicking to Cora sitting across from her. Cora smiled at her as she too stood.

"Anytime, dear." Boyd followed them to the kitchen. Cora rinsed her plate off and put it in the dishwasher, taking Erica's plate after she did the same.

"Stiles tells me you guys are going to the beach after finals. Sounds fun." Cora was leaning against the counter, her attention mostly on Erica. Boyd looked to Erica, telepathically asking if she was alright. Erica nodded and Boyd left the room, helping Talia finish clearing off the table.

"Get anything good at the store?" Talia asked as she spooned the leftovers into a Tupperware container, sealing the lid.

"Just some new shorts for the trip. Oh, and I bought Erica a new bikini."

"Oh? Is she going with you then?: Boyd shrugged his shoulders. If Cora says yes to Erica's invitation, he thought about saying but decided it was better not to. Boyd grabbed the leftovers and the shredded cheese and walked back into the kitchen. He rounded the corner and nearly dropped what he was holding.

"So I guess this means you're coming with us?" Erica and Cora were making out in the middle of the kitchen, the dishes in the sink forgotten. At the sound of his voice, they jumped away from each other, both staring at their feet, looking guilty.

"How'd you guess?" Erica said sheepishly, smiling at Boyd. All he could do was laugh. "To be fair, she jumped me," Erica tattled, pointing at Cora whose mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hey, you were sending all the right signals. I just acted on them. Besides, it didn't seem like you minded my tongue down-

"Alright!" Boyd interrupted, tossing the leftovers and cheese on the counter as both Erica and Cora giggled. "Too much information." Just then, Talia strode into the kitchen, her eyes landing on all three of them as if she knew something was up.

"Okay, do I even want to know?" she asked, moving to the freezer. Boyd looked at Cora and Erica both, giving them the sign that it was up to them whether or not they wanted to say anything. Cora looked to Erica who nodded.

"Secrets don't stay secrets long in this house anyways so... As of two minutes ago, Erica and I decided we're going with everyone to the beach." Boyd and Erica shot her a look. "Oh, right, that. We're also dating." Talia looked slightly taken aback by the declaration. A few seconds went by before she smiled widely.

"Call it mothers intuition but I had a feeling. I am more than happy for you both. I think some ice cream sundaes would be the perfect dessert to top off this night." She turned to the freezer and got out a few tubs of ice cream before rummaging through the cabinets for all the fixings. "You're right, by the way, secrets are not kept very well under this roof. I'm glad you felt comfortable sharing."

Boyd suddenly felt a pang of guilt. Secrets. He was still keeping things from Stiles. He didn't want to but it was hard for him to talk about his past. He knew that if he was to be with Stiles, completely, he would have to tell him. Sooner rather than later. In that moment, he decided tonight was no better night to get it over with. Boyd pulled Erica out of the kitchen, leaving Cora and Talia to start assembling the sundaes.

"What's up?" She looked mildly confused as he lead her through the house to the living room, out of earshot.

"Can we reschedule the movies tonight?"

"Why what's wrong?"

"I need to go see Stiles." She looked worried.

"I thought he was with Scott pulling a Call of Duty weekend or something? Is everything okay?"

"Yes ... and no. When mom was talking about secrets just now, I thought about how I still haven't told Stiles about my past. And I'm scared if I wait much longer, I'll mess this up."

"Don't worry about the movie. I'll cover for you with your mom. Here." She reached into her pockets and pulled out her keys. "Take my car." She pulled him in for a hug. "Good luck."

Boyd went out the front door and got into Erica's car. He pulled out his phone and brought up Stiles' number. He swiped his finger on the screen to start a new text message.

 

\---Hey. I know you're with Scott but can I come talk to you

 

A few seconds later, Stiles replied.

 

+++Scott cancelled. I'm at home. Everything okay?+++

 

\---I just want to talk.---

 

+++Where are you? Do you want me to come there?+++

 

\---I'm at home. I'd rather come to you. Is your dad there?---

 

+++No. He pulled third shift all weekend. You can come here if you want.+++

 

\---Thanks. Be there in 10.---

 

+++Okay. See you soon.+++

 

He hit the home button on his phone and stared at the screen blankly. He was gonna do it. No more beating around the bush. No more secrets. If he wanted this thing to work between him and Stiles, then he had to lay all of the cards out on the table. He tossed his phone on the passenger seat and headed out.

++++++++  
Boyd pulled up to the front of Stiles' house, noticing him sitting outside waiting for him. He killed the engine and jumped out, the sound of the car door shutting echoing through the quiet street. He jammed his hands in his pockets and walked up to the house.

"Hey, nice ride," Stiles greeted, a warm smile blossoming on his face at the sight of Boyd. Boyd let him hug him and he hugged back but Stiles could tell something was wrong. He pulled back and braced Boyd by the arms, staring so intently Boyd felt he could see his soul, his secrets.

"Erica let me borrow it. Can we go inside?" he managed, avoiding his gaze. Stiles nodded, wrapping his fingers around Boyd's wrist, leading him inside. Stiles led him to the living room, moving a few things off the cushions before pulling him down. They sat close together, Stiles' hand still fastened around Boyd's wrists. He sat there, waiting for Boyd to speak.

Boyd had a hard time speaking. It was like when he told Talia that he was gay and it took him a good ten minutes to get the courage to just say those two words. She already knew. Mom's are good for that and Talia was no different. She had a knack for making people feel good about themselves even when they are at their lowest. His mouth opened and closed, the words building inside him but quenched just as quickly as they were thought up.

"Boyd, you're starting to scare me here." Stiles turned his whole body towards him, sitting Indian style on the sofa. Boyd talked towards the ground, not able to look Stiles in the eyes at first.

"I was ten when my parents and little brother died." Stiles didn't move or say anything. He just sat there and let Boyd talk. "We uh ... were in the car on the way to visit my grandmother. She was in a nursing home after she fell down some steps a few months before then. Mom and dad were arguing about money, like they always were and Terrence, my brother, was playing on his Game Boy." Boyd paused, inhaling deeply, the memory still so vivid in his mind he felt his emotions getting all out of whack. A chill ran through his body and Stiles placed a consoling hand on his back as he picked back up again.

"We were an hour away when it just started to pour out of nowhere. It didn't seem to phase my parents one bit because they kept on yelling at each other. I was trying to tune them out and the rain helped a bit. Then I remember a stoplight ahead of us and it was changing to yellow. I ... my dad wasn't slowing down, he was still arguing, not paying attention and I ... I-" Boyd sobbed suddenly, his body starting to shake.

"Hey hey... its okay." Stiles pulled Boyd into his chest, wrapping his arm around him. "You don't have to keep going, Boyd. I understand if you don't want to." Boyd shook his head, pulling himself up and looked directly at Stiles, something worse than a sad look etched across his face.

"Boyd? What is it? You can tell me anything. You can trust me." Stiles held both of his hands, steadying them as the shaking started to stop.

"A car came out of nowhere, just like the storm, and hit the passenger's side ... I overheard the doctor's telling Marie that mom and Terrence didn't suffer. Dad was in ICU for three days before ..." Boyd choked down a sob, blinking a tear out of his eye. "I walked away from it with a few scratches and a concussion." He sounded angry and upset.

"I'm so sorry." Stiles embraced Boyd, rubbing his hand up and down his back. When they separated, Boyd wiped the remnants of his tears from his eyes, smiling weakly at Stiles. Crickets chirped outside the window, filling the silence between them until Stiles cleared his throat.

"I was with my mom when she died," he started, staring at the floor, his fingers twitching a bit in Boyd's hands as he spoke. "Dad was responding to an accident on the freeway." Boyd wanted to say something about the morose coincidence of the situation but when he tried all that came out was a low whine.

"A woman hit the median and flipped her car. I was already at the hospital visiting my mom. We knew she was terminal but it's never exact when someone's gonna die. At least, I don't think it is." Stiles' voice cracked a bit as he recalled that night. Boyd grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Stiles swallowed hard and continued. "She was singing to me ... a lullaby. I was coloring in my Batman book when all of a sudden, she just stopped." Stiles' hand came up to his face and wiped a tear from his eye but didn't stop.

"I was pulled out of the room and the doctors did what they could. Dad showed up a few minutes later. He was so upset for the longest time that he wasn't there. That I was there alone with her and had to go through it without him. Then you know the rest. I moved in with my uncle and his wife. It took a while but we got better." Stiles smiled then, a distant memory of his mother's face flashing to the forefront of his mind. Silence filled the room again, the crickets no longer chirping outside as if they were listening in on the conversation. Stiles phone vibrated suddenly, Boyd felt it shake the couch. He slipped it out of his back pocket and swiped his finger across the screen.

"Sorry. It's my dad. Just making sure I don't stay up too late," he supplied, his fingers zipping across the screen. He set the phone on the coffee table and turned his attention back to Boyd. Boyd was picking at his fingers, avoiding Stiles' gaze again. Of course Stiles took notice to it and he just placed a hand on his arm. There was more, more than just his parents and his little brother. He hasn't told anybody except Talia and Erica. Stiles had just told him more about when his mom died. Everything was so intimate it hurt Boyd not to keep talking. He pushed himself off the sofa and started pacing around the living room. He didn't know where to begin.

"I really want to tell you everything, Stiles. Believe me when I say that coming over here was harder than anything I've faced because I knew about your mom and you knew nothing about me. I felt that because of that I wasn't being truthful and that hurt. I didn't want to lead you on and lie about myself."

"You don't have to tell me anything you don't feel comfortable with. Not everyone is strong enough to face their past." Boyd shook his head furiously, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.

"No. I do need to. When I was pushed through the foster system, going through home after home, I didn't talk to anyone. I pushed all of my feelings deep down and hid them away. I put on a facade for Marie because I didn't want to cause any trouble. But ... the years of just not talking about the accident was bad." Boyd stopped pacing, looking directly at Stiles, a look of fear in his eyes. Stiles' heart dropped when he saw Boyd like this. He just wished there was something he could do to help.

"My foster dad," he began but snorted at his own words. "No, not foster dad. He was an functioning alcoholic asshole. He came home drunk one night, like any other night. I was in the kitchen doing the dishes with one of the other kids when he stumbled in and started making a fuss. I told the kid to ignore him but he started throwing things. And I tried to get us away but he grabbed us both and hit us." Boyd lifted his hand to his left cheek, his fingers ghosting across his skin as he felt the first smack from so long ago. Stiles got up from the couch and approached Boyd tentatively. They stood inches apart.

"The abuse kept happening. I made sure the other kid was nowhere in sight when he stumbled in every night. I would wait for him and let him hit me to keep the kid from having to go through that. Maybe it was because he reminded me of my brother, I don't know. I would protect my face so that when I went to see Marie she wouldn't notice. I don't know why I let him do it. I told myself it was because I felt guilty for surviving the crash. I felt like that was my punishment for not being able to help. It messed me up inside. I thought of myself as worthless and weak." Boyd was crying relentlessly as he choked the words out.

"What made you come to Beacon Hills?" Boyd sniffled, wiping his nose with his shirt sleeve and huffed out a sigh.

"Bastard passed out on the sidewalk and choked on his own vomit. Social Services moved us both and the wife lost her certification to take in other kids. I was at two other homes before Marie took me to Talia." Stiles grabbed his face, forcing him to look in his eyes.

"Listen to me. It is not your fault that your parents and Terrence didn't survive the accident. You cannot blame yourself for than any more than I can blame myself for not being able to help my mom when she was sick. And although it may not have seemed like it at the time, what you did, letting that man beat you every night, saved that boy from having to suffer that kind of trauma. Not to mention the countless others who may have been pushed through those doors had that man survived. You were brave. You were a hero." Stiles kissed Boyd then, pulling his lips against his, showing Boyd just how much he loved him. When they parted, their foreheads stayed connected, neither of them looking away from each other.

"I love you," Stiles whispered. Boyd collapsed to his knees suddenly, the force of the words after everything that happened too great for him to keep his balance. He let those three little words surround his body and find purchase on his skin, seeping into every muscle, every nerve, setting his body on fire with the love Stiles has for him. It was an unfamiliar feeling and Boyd felt like he was going to erupt. Stiles went down to him, linking their fingers together, consoling him, watching Boyd's expressions as he looked down at their hands.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it back. But I wanted you to know that I love you, no matter what happened in the past and what you may be going through. Just know that I am here, I can help you and I am never going to leave you."

Boyd lost himself in that moment. Everything that had happened that night and the night of the crash flashed through his mind on a repeating cycle, almost torturing him. He listened to himself crying when he was told he couldn't see his mother or brother and not feeling so upset because he didn't understand what was happening. He experienced all over again what it was like to watch as his parents and little brother were lowered into the ground, his memories of them the only thing still living.

He felt his entire body go numb when he listened to Stiles profess his love for him again and again, watching as his body collapsed to the floor each time from the emotional overload. Everything that has happened in his life has lead to this point. He could feel it all coming full circle.

As he sat there huddled against Stiles, he realized he was finally free. Free of his past and free of his guilt. He could live his life with new meaning, no longer scared of his past. He could be with Stiles the way he wanted to from the beginning. He could love Stiles with every fiber of his being and not worry about every keeping anything from him.

When Boyd finally settled, his body trembling only slightly, they lied on the floor together. Stiles pulled the blanket from the back of the recliner over them and the placed the pillows from the sofa under their heads. Boyd had his back to Stiles' chest and Stiles' arms were wrapped around Boyd's body protectively.

"I love you," Boyd pronounced, his body tingling as those three words escaped his lips. Stiles pulled him in closer, nuzzling into the back of his neck. Boyd could feel Stiles smiling as his face pressed up against his skin. They laid there together for what seemed like an eternity before Boyd's cell phone rang in his pocket. It was Erica.

"Hey. How are you? Everything okay?"

"Yeah."

"Glad to hear it. Just relaying a message. Your mom wants you home. I tried to convince her to let you stay but school and all."

"Okay that's fine. I will be there soon."

"Tell Stiles I said hi." Just then Stiles pushed himself up on his elbows and talked into the phone.

"Hey Erica. You and Cora figure out you like each other yet?" Boyd laughed, nudging him in the stomach.

"You better watch your back tomorrow Stilinski." All three of them laughed as Boyd said goodbye. Stiles walked Boyd out to his car, not before pulling him back down to the floor when he tried to get up. Boyd got into the car and started the engine, rolling down his window. Stiles leaned in, smiling at Boyd.

"Thank you for trusting me with everything. I really means a lot to me."

"I don't want to keep anything from you, Stiles. Never." Stiles leaned in and kissed him again. Boyd sighed into it, his body melting at the touch. He didn't want to leave but he also didn't want to face Talia's wrath if he were to miss curfew.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow. We can start planning our week at the beach. Only three more weeks left of school." Boyd was happy that school was almost over which gave him the perfect excuse to spend more time with Stiles.

"It'll be the best week of our lives." Stiles' eyebrows hitched up, curiosity etched on his face.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see for yourself, won't you?" Boyd could feel their relationship growing stronger with every passing second. They are growing closer than ever before and Boyd has high hopes for the summer.  
++++++++


	4. Of Salmon, the Sheriff, and a Speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd cooks for Stiles and then cooks again for everyone. Heart to heart between the Sheriff and Boyd and Boyd gets some exciting news from Talia.

Finals week was stressful for everyone. Well, except Lydia, because she's, well- Lydia.

Boyd wasn't too worried about a few of his classes, knowing that he's done well enough throughout the year that even if he managed a C- he would pass. Talia and Stiles both chided him for having that kind of attitude and he tried his best to do better. Stiles helped him with their AP Calculus review when he wasn't studying for his other classes. Boyd was jealous of Stiles' intelligence. Everything was so easy for him and Boyd wished he had that luxury.

On Wednesday, Boyd had the day off because none of his classes were schedule that day. He was at home, splayed out on the living room floor, his Economics and American Government textbooks, along with a year's worth of notes spread out in front of him. He promised Stiles, who was currently taking his AP European History final, at least three hours of studying today. His laptop sat close by, Pandora open, Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years' playing softly. He was making flashcards on past presidents and their accomplishments, or lack thereof in his opinion, in office when his phone vibrated. He finished the sentence he was on about Richard Nixon and reached for his phone. Swiping his finger across the screen, Boyd smiled. It was from Stiles.

_How's the studying going?_

**Slowly. How was your Euro final?**

_Piece of cake. You have lunch yet?_

**No. You wanna come over in a bit? I can make something for us.**

_Oh? Gonna try to wine and dine me, big guy?_

**Keep dreaming. Give me half an hour to finish these damn presidents and head over.**

_Sounds good. See you soon._

**See ya.**

Half an hour later, there was a knock at the door. When Boyd pulled the door open, Stiles was standing there, smiling with a bottle of sparkling cider in hand.

“Okay, so, my fake ID is MIA so this is the best I could do,” he joked (or at least Boyd thought so but he didn't care) and moved in for a quick kiss. Boyd smiled at him, inhaling deeply as Stiles walked past him, his body melting. He loved the way Stiles smelled. Stiles didn't wear cologne because he thought it was a waste of money when deodorant was way cheaper and not to mention the first time he used it, he used too much. Unfortunately, Scott was around him and had a mild asthma attack. So yeah, Stiles gave it up.

Boyd followed him into the kitchen and watched as he set the cider on the island and turned towards him.

“Smells good in here,” Stiles supplied, grinning as Boyd approached him, wrapping his arms around him. Stiles welcomed the embrace, leaning in and kissing Boyd, lazily swiping his tongue across Boyd's bottom lip. Boyd opened his mouth, inviting Stiles to deepen their kiss as he tugged him in closer, his fingers slipping underneath his shirt. Stiles laughed into the kiss, pulling back slightly, eliciting a small gasp as Boyd nipped at his lip in protest.

“Okay big guy. Down.” Stiles laughed as Boyd leaned his head down on his shoulder and sighed, his hand coming up to stroke his neck.

“Do you know how good you smell, Stiles?” He snorted at that, scratching Boyd's scalp absentmindedly.

“What do I smell like?” he whispered into his ear, Boyd shivering in response to Stiles' breath in his ear. He hummed as the feeling passed, nuzzling in further.

“Safe.” Boyd felt Stiles' heart skip a beat and smiled into his neck as Stiles pulled him closer, both of them losing themselves in each other. A moment later, a sharp sizzling sound tore them from their reverie, Boyd's eyes snapping over to the stove.

“Shit.” He ran over to the stove and took the saucepan off the stove, killing the heat. Stiles laughed as Boyd continued to swear under his breath. The sauce didn't burn and Boyd was able to clean up the mess, drain the pasta and pull the chicken out of the oven without burning the whole place down.

“Can I help?”

“Grab some plates out of the cupboard?” Stiles nodded, moving around the island, reaching up to grab two plates. He passed them to Boyd who took them with a smile, loading some pasta on one side and a piece of chicken on the other. He dribbled some of the red sauce over the pasta. Boyd handed the plates to Stiles and grabbed forks and knives from a drawer and two wine glasses out of the cabinet above the stove before joining Stiles.

Stiles opened the bottle of cider, pouring them both half a glass before settling down. He held out his glass to Boyd, the gentle clink of the glasses echoing in the room. Boyd smiled as they took a sip.

Boyd watched as Stiles dug in and when the first bite hit his tongue, the sound that escaped Stiles' mouth sent a shiver down his body and settled in his groin. Stiles moaned unabashedly, looking at Boyd incredulously.

“Dude, why haven't you cooked for me before? I mean, fuck.” Boyd's cheeks tinged at the praise, clearing his throat.

“It's just chicken and pasta. No big deal,” he waved off, swirling some pasta around his fork, lifting it to his mouth, unable to hold in a groan of his own as the flavors filled his taste buds. Stiles chuckled, taking another sip of his cider.

“You've been holding out on me. I expect a home-cooked meal every Friday night as punishment,” Stiles jabbed, winking at Boyd as he continued eating. When they finished, Stiles helped Boyd do the dishes, which took a little longer than necessary because Stiles couldn't help but flick suds at Boyd when he wasn't looking. By the time they were done 'cleaning', both of their shirts were soaked through.

There was a glint in Stiles' eye as he looked at Boyd who was trying to pat himself dry with a dish towel. Boyd looked up and noticed, his face flushing. He knew that look all too well.

 

“You look good … wet,” Stiles said, a mischievous grin stretching across his face. Boyd tossed the towel on the counter, moving closer to Stiles, his hands instinctively reaching to his sides, pulling him in close. Stiles reached his arms around Boyd's neck, linking his fingers tight around his skin there, watching Boyd closely. Boyd stared back into Stiles' eyes, not wanting to look away.

“What are you thinking?” Stiles probed, his thumb rubbing Boyd's neck.

“I think you know.” Stiles hummed his agreement, kissing him chastely on the lips before laying his head on Boyd's chest, moving his hands to the middle of his back.

“I am perfectly okay with waiting until you are comfortable.” Boyd hadn't realized he was holding his breath until Stiles spoke, his entire body shaking out as the air left him. Boyd wanted nothing more than to take Stiles upstairs right now and just get it over with but if he did he would feel as if he was pressured, even if Stiles just said he can wait. No. He wanted it to be special and perfect.

“You have no idea how much that means to me, Stiles,” he near whispered, kissing Stiles on the top of his head. Just then, the front door opened, forcing them to pull apart. Talia walked through the kitchen and stopped, surprised to see them standing there, their shirts soaked through.

“Hello, Stiles,” she greeted.

“Hey, Mrs. H.” She looked between the pair of them, their body language showing more than they wanted. She let it be, though, but Boyd knew he would expect a talk about it later, when he was ready.

“How are finals going?” she asked Stiles but was really eying Boyd. He avoided her gaze, folding the dish towel he threw on the counter moments ago.

“Great. I had my Euro final today. A few bumps but I think I passed.”

“You know you aced it, Stiles,” Boyd slipped in, earning a smile in return.

“Glad to hear it, dear. And how is your dad?”

“He's good. Had a little scare the other day but I've been watching him like a hawk and making sure he eats healthy.”

“That's very nice of you. Let him know that you are both invited over on Friday for dinner.” Boyd looked at his mother then, confused. She smacked her forehead, laughing to herself. “Silly me. I forgot to tell you Boyd. I've invited all of your friends to dinner on Friday, their parents too. I want to get everyone together before you all leave for the beach.”

“That sounds awesome, Mrs. H., thanks. I volunteer myself and my dad to help with anything you need as long as you make sure Boyd cooks something.” Talia looked to Boyd and smiled.

“He is talented with food, isn't he?” Stiles nodded furiously, moving close to Boyd, wrapping his arm around his waist. Boyd hated being praised because he didn't like being the center of attention. He picked at his fingernails.

“It's settled then. If you could be here by four and the latest, we can get everything set up and ready.”

“My last final lets out at three-thirty, so that's perfect. I'll tell dad to just come without me. Speaking of, I better get going. If I don't get dad lunch he'll end up ordering take-out with the guys. Also, this shirt is starting to get uncomfortable.” Boyd snorted.

“That's your fault. You're the one who started to sud fight.” Both Stiles and Talia laughed, and Boyd let out a small chuckle. Stiles turned to Boyd.

“True,” he confessed. “Walk me out?” Boyd nodded.

“I will see you Friday, then,” Talia said, pulling Stiles in for a hug as he passed by. Boyd laced their fingers when they were out of the kitchen, and walked Stiles out to his Jeep.

++++++++

Boyd was in the kitchen, checking on the salmon in the oven when the doorbell rang.

“I got it,” Derek yelled out from the living room. Boyd kept himself busy, pulling out the nice china from above the fridge and setting it aside for later. He took the asparagus out of the fridge and rinsed it, bundling it in paper towels to dry before setting a pan on the stove, drizzling some olive oil down in and turning the heat to medium.

He could hear Derek greeting Stiles and the sheriff, his mother's voice ringing out as she came downstairs.

“So glad you could make it, Jonathan!” Boyd heard her coo, smiling to himself. Moments later they made an appearance in the kitchen and Boyd turned to greet them.

“Damn, it smells good in here.”

“Told you, Dad. Boyd is a regular Mario Batali.” The sheriff laughed and shook Boyd's hand, clapping him on the shoulder.

“It's nice to see you again, Boyd.”

“You, too, Mr. Stilinski.”

“Oh!” Stiles exclaimed suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. “I forgot something in the car. Be right back.” And he was gone. The sheriff scoffed.

“Always in a hurry,” he joked. “There anything I can help with, son?”

“When Stiles gets back you can help set the table out back, if you don't mind.”

“Sure thing.” Awkward silence ensued, Boyd making himself busy with the asparagus. “I know we've never really talked much, you and I,” the sheriff started, pulling the plates off the counter, “but I wanted to thank you.” Boyd turned around suddenly.

“Ever since you and Stiles started dating I've noticed something … different about him. Ever since his mom passed he's been a little hard to read and I could never find the right thing to say to him. But when he's around you or talking about you at home, he's a completely different person and I thank you for that.” Boyd's heart dropped. He had no idea he had that affect on Stiles, let alone that Stiles talked about him with his father in that way. He couldn't help the sudden rush of blood to his face that turned his cheeks red.

“Well, I …um-” he mumbled, at a loss for words by the sheriff's praise. He just smiled, setting the plates down again and embracing Boyd.

“It's alright, son. I know how much you mean to him and him to you. But don't forget than I have a gun and I am not afraid to use it,” he quipped, patting Boyd on the back when he chuckled. Just then, Stiles walked in, carrying a cake.

“Look who I found outside,” he supplied as he slid the cake onto the island, careful not to mess it up. Erica came up behind Stiles, smiling as she brandished two pies, one apple and the other cherry.

“Hey there, hot stuff,” she greeted, handing the pies over to Stiles before hugging Boyd. Boyd hugged her back, glad that she could make it. “My mom is mingling with the rest of the old people in the living room.”

“Hey! We are not old, young lady,” Stiles' dad said, Boyd and Stiles laughing at her.

“Whoops. Sorry Mr. S., didn't see you there.”

“That's sheriff to you, missy,” he chided, smiling as she walked over and hugged him. “Now excuse me while I got talk to the _old_ people.”

Within the next hour, Scott and his mom, Allison and her parents, Lydia and her mom, and Jackson all showed up at the house. Jackson's parents weren't able to make it but they sent their apologies in more pies. All of the food was almost ready and Stiles and Erica left his side to go make sure the table was set and everyone found their seats okay when Talia came into the kitchen.

“Hey, honey. How's it going in here?” Boyd smiled at his mother, jostling the asparagus in the pan, lowering the heat.

“Everything's good. How's everything out there?”

“I think this is the most amount of people we've ever had here at once, but we're doing fine.” Silence filled the room as Boyd busied himself with everything and Talia just watched him. Boyd wasn't paying attention, he thought she had left, but she didn't. She was fidgeting with her dress, worrying her bottom lip. He finally turned his head, noticing that she looked troubled, something he's rarely seen her emote.

“You okay, mom?” he asked, approaching her.

“I wanted to wait until later to ask you, but I don't think I can hold it in anymore.” Boyd looked at her, confused and worried at the same time. “I went to talk to Marie last week.”

“Oh?” was all Boyd could get out, his nerves getting the better of him. Talia broke out into a huge smile and grabbed Boyd by the arms.

“I asked her how to go about adopting you- for good.” Boyd's mouth dropped open, his jaw practically hitting the floor as the words sank in.

“Wha- I.. you- Oh my god!” Boyd hugged his mother as if he needed her touch to survive. They both laughed and cried, Boyd's entire body buzzing with excitement and love.

“So that's okay with you? You want me to adopt you legally?” Boyd couldn't contain his enthusiasm.

“Are you kidding me? Of course I do!” He pulled her in again, her laugh echoing through his body. The night couldn't get any better. When he finally let go of her, Boyd grabbed a napkin and wiped his tears from his face, his emotions on high alert.

“I thought we could tell everyone, since they're so conveniently here.” Boyd looked at her skeptically, knowing full well she had ulterior motives for the party.

“I think that would be great.” As if on cue, Stiles and Erica came back into the kitchen. They both noticed something was up so Boyd told them. Erica got to Stiles first, nearly tackling him to the ground with excitement. When Boyd wrestled her off, Stiles walked slowly over, the biggest grin on his face, and kissed him without missing a beat.

It wasn't until Talia cleared her throat that they separated, both a little breathless as Stiles pulled Boyd into his body. Boyd made finishing touches to all the food before he, Stiles, Erica and Talia made the big reveal as they walked out back, placing the food on the table.

Talia had ordered a table large enough to fit them all and threw a simple black table cloth over it. There were a few centerpieces scattered around the food to make it all come together. Everyone praised Boyd for how good the food smelled and looked before Talia stood at the head of the table, her glass of wine in her hand. She tapped it with her knife and the table shushed.

“I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight,” she began. “I think we all owe our thanks to my lovely son Vernon for preparing everything you see in front of you.” Everyone said their thanks, Stiles had his hand on Boyd's knee and squeezed as he smiled at him. Even Jackson had to admit the food looked good and he got a brief, although genuine, smile from him.

“You kids are coming up on your senior year, and I think I can speak for all of the parents here tonight when I say we are very proud of you all.” The sheriff cupped Stiles around his neck affectionately and Scott's mom looked like she was going to cry. Lydia's and Allison's parents smiled along. “In less than two days you will all be headed out to the beach, and I thank Lydia's parents for so graciously allowing our kids to stay there,” she added, Lydia's mother smiling. “Make sure you have fun, but remember your sunscreen.” Everyone laughed and Talia waited for them to settle before continuing.

“Just one more thing before we enjoy this wonderful food.” Talia looked to Boyd and he nodded for her to continue. Stiles slipped his hand in his, their fingers fitting together so perfectly.

“I'd like to raise a glass to Vernon Boyd, who I, by this time tomorrow, will be legally adopting and officially welcoming into our family.” Boyd couldn't contain the smile that was permanently etched across his face. Everyone around the table cheered and congratulated Boyd and Talia, Stiles even giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Boyd met Allison's gaze across the table and she smiled, mouthing 'I knew it!' and 'I'm so happy for you.'

“There is plenty of food,” Talia managed to shout over the chatter, “and more than enough dessert, so please, enjoy.” Boyd felt at peace as he sat there, listening to everyone talk about nothing in particular. Stiles never let go of his hand under the table the entire night and Boyd was thankful. Everything was falling into place.


	5. Of Recliners, Porch Swings and Bonfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all meet up at the Stilinksi household before heading to the beach. Melissa McCall makes things awkward, Stiles wants to skinny dip, Boyd buys condoms and sexy shower times ensue.

It was crowded in the Stilinski house the following Monday, the sheriff insisting everyone meet there before they headed out for the beach. The cars were all packed and ready. Everyone was in the living room, Cora, Scott and Lydia were sitting on the couch and Jackson, Erica, and Allison were sitting on the floor. Boyd sat on the recliner, Stiles sitting on his lap, legs thrown over the armrest. He had one arm behind Boyd's neck, his thumb lazily stroking the skin there while he was deep in conversation with Scott about lacrosse training this summer while Boyd just closed his eyes and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Stiles on him and his gentle timbre fill his body. He hummed contently, glad he had all of his friends, and Jackson, in one room. 

“Alright, listen up.” The sheriff came into the living room then, Talia close on his heels as they stared at everyone in the room. When the sheriff's eyes fell upon Stiles in Boyd's lap, a soft smile lifted on his face. It made Boyd feel good that he was so comfortable with Stiles being so close to him in his dad's company. 

“You all know the speech so I'll make this as short and painless as possible. Be safe while you're away and don't do anything stupid. I don't want a call from the local authorities that any one of you were arrested.” His eyes fell upon Stiles, the latter adopting an innocent posture, earning a laugh from everyone in the room. Talia picked up where the sheriff left. 

“Make sure to keep your phones charged in case anything happens. Call us when you get there and be respectful of the Martin's house. You will pay for any damages.” She paused, looking to the sheriff and Scott's mom, who just came from the kitchen. “I think that's everything. Anything to add John? Melissa?” 

“I'll be blunt,” Melissa began, moving to the front of the group. “Use protection, please.” The room got uncomfortably quiet. Stiles looked to Boyd and smiled, gripping the back of his neck. Boyd studied his eyes, watching the specks of amber glow in the sunlight streaming in the window. Boyd pulled him in close, kissing him under his jaw. 

“I think that's it,” Melissa said, smiling triumphantly at making them all uncomfortable. Scott avoided his mother's gaze, picking at the couch. 

“Breakfast is in the kitchen, so eat up and then we'll see you off.” Everyone started to make their way to the kitchen but Boyd held onto Stiles. Stiles got the hint and waited until the room was empty before turning his attention to Boyd. 

“What's up?” he asked. 

“I think I'm ready,” he breathed out, his hands falling to Stiles' thighs. Stiles moved his legs and straddled Boyd in the chair, linking both of his hands behind his neck, Boyd circling Stiles' waist with his arms. 

“Right now? I mean, I'm all for exhibitionism, but my dad and your mom are in the other room and that would be awkward as all hell.” Boyd jabbed him in the side, eliciting a laugh out of him that settled in his groin, making him fidget. Stiles felt it, his body stilling suddenly, looking at Boyd suggestively. Stiles leaned his head down and kissed Boyd, gently rocking his hips downward, smirking when Boyd hissed, biting down on Stiles' lip when they pulled apart. 

“Fuck, Stiles.” Stiles laughed. 

“That's the point, big guy.” Boyd laughed, pulling Stiles down for a quick kiss. 

“Let's go eat so we can get the hell out of here,” Boyd nearly growled. Stiles jumped off of the chair, careful to avoid hitting Boyd in the groin. Their index fingers linked together as they walked into the kitchen and joined everyone. 

Boyd called shotgun in Stiles' jeep and Erica and Cora sat in the back while Scott, Allison and Lydia rode with Jackson in his car. Scott wanted to bring his motorcycle but Allison told him if he did he would be spending the week on the couch. The group drove through the day, stopping for gas and lunch before they got to Lydia's parents house at around seven at night. 

The place was nice, as was expected. The porch wrapped around the entire house, different kinds of furniture strewn across it. A set of wooden steps led right down to the sand, the view was breathtaking. Boyd could see himself staying here forever, if he could. It was perfect. Secluded, the beach a mere ten steps away. He could picture himself here with Stiles, waking up in the morning to the sound of seagulls, the gentle breeze blowing through their bedroom window, the smell of the sea filling the house. Everyone jumped out of the cars and grabbed their belongings, walking to the front door. Once inside, Lydia turned to everyone. 

“Alright. Here's the deal, kiddies. Like your mother so graciously pointed out, Boyd and Cora, you're responsible for your rooms. You make a mess, you clean it up because I am not your maid. I plan to go to the market tomorrow morning to stock up so if there's something you want, make a list and Jackson and I will pick it up.” 

“Mind if I come?” Boyd interjected. 

“If you want,” Lydia shrugged. “One more thing. This house is pretty deserted and not many people are around but please, for the love of all that is good, no skinny dipping.” Stiles snickered. 

“Come on Lydia, where's your sense of adventure?” 

“At home, where you can gladly go if you don't want to follow the rules, Stilinski,” she quipped, flicking her curls out of her face. “Jackson and I get the master bedroom, obviously, so fight amongst yourselves for the rest. Bonfire is in an hour or so, come or don't.” With that, she turned and left them standing there. Jackson picked his and her bags up off the floor and followed obediently. There were three different hallways connected to the living room. One of them led to the kitchen at the back of the house, and to the back door. There was a laundry room connected to the kitchen also. The other two hallways had rooms attached to them. Allison walked with Scott down the hallway Lydia and Jackson disappeared down, the sound of a door opening and closing after them. 

“Guess we have the other hallway,” Erica said, leading Cora down the hall, Stiles and Boyd close behind. Erica poked her head in the first room on the left. “Good enough for me.” Cora nodded her approval and moved past Erica, setting her stuff down and flopping down on the bed, sighing as she sank down. 

“Will we see you two at the bonfire?”

Boyd looked to Stiles who shrugged. 

“Sure,” Boyd answered. 

“Cool. Well, see you guys later.” She shut the door, leaving them standing in the hallway. 

“Come on,” Stiles said, pulling Boyd to the end of the hallway to their room. The room was bigger than Boyd's at home, but not by much. He noticed the bathroom attached to it and was glad they had their own space. The windows opened up overlooking the beach. There was a closet just inside the door and a dresser sitting opposite of the bed. The bed was huge, Boyd noticed, and the sight of Stiles completely naked underneath him flashed in his mind and he smiled. Stiles moved across the room and opened the windows, unaware of Boyd's thoughts, the smell of the sea filling the room. 

“Much better,” he said, sinking down onto the bed. Boyd watched as he sprawled out, sighing as he got comfortable. Boyd threw his duffel bag at the foot of the bed and looked around the room. There were a few trinkets placed on the dresser and there was even a picture of Lydia with her parents. She was younger, maybe six, but her signature strawberry curls were unmistakable. Boyd smiled seeing Lydia so happy in the sand building castles, wishing he had these memories of when he was younger. 

“I think that was the summer before I met Lydia,” Stiles said, coming up behind Boyd, smiling at the picture. 

“How can you tell?” Stiles' cheeks flushed suddenly, his hand scratching the back of his neck. 

“You see her left knee?” Boyd looked at the picture more closely. He didn't see anything there. 

“Well, it was first grade and we were out on the playground, on the monkey bars. We were trying to see who could get the furthest across before dropping.” Stiles smiled at the memory and Boyd felt uncomfortable as if he were intruding in on something he wasn't allowed to know. 

“She got to the other side but must have miscalculated coming down the ladder on the other side. She fell off and scratched up her knee pretty bad.” Stiles laughed then, looking at the picture. 

“She didn't even cry. She just sat there and looked at her knee. And of course when the teachers to help her she started going on about what medicine the nurse was gonna use and the best way to wrap it.” Boyd had to smile at that. What first grader knows that stuff? Other than Lydia, of course. “There's a scar just below her left knee now.” Stiles looked away and walked back over to the bed. Boyd stood there for a moment longer, not sure how to feel about Stiles remembering something so seemingly small and insignificant about Lydia. 

He joined Stiles on the edge of the bed, the mood so much different than when they first got there. 

“What are you thinking?” Stiles prodded gently, placing a hand on Boyd's knee. 

“I just find it curious that you know something so … intimate about Lydia. That you remember that.” Stiles sighed, resting his head on Boyd's shoulder. 

“She was the first person I looked at differently. She was so above everyone else, and not just academically. It's like she knew something about the world no one else knew. I don't know, she was just so … real.” Boyd swallowed hard.   
“Then I met you,” he continued, “and everything else kinda faded. I still feel something for Lydia but now it's more of admiration than it is anything else. I respect her.” Boyd sighed into Stiles' side. 

“Lie with me?” Boyd asked. Stiles looked up at him. 

“The bonfire?” 

“I'm tired, I just want to lie down.” 

“Okay.” Stiles stood and pulled Boyd with him. Neither of them talked as Stiles lifted Boyd's shirt over his head, tossing it on the ground. Boyd worked at Stiles' buttons, taking his shirt off gently before pulling his undershirt off. They moved to the bed and got under the covers, Stiles settling back into his chest, Boyd's body humming with pleasure. No one came to get them as they laid there, enjoying the silence together before they drifted off to sleep. 

++++++++

The next morning, Boyd woke up before Stiles, his heart skipping a beat when he saw him lying there. The sun was just starting to creep into the room through the windows as Boyd shifted carefully. Stiles' mouth hung open slightly, like when he was about to say something or wanted to kiss Boyd. Boyd counted to moles on his face, eyes trailing down to Stiles chest where they continued to crop up. He watched as his chest rose and fell with every breath when there was a small knock on the door. Boyd gently pulled the covers off of himself and padded over to the door. 

When he opened it, Lydia was standing there in her nightgown, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

“Morning,” she said, a small smile creeping up at the sight of Boyd half naked. 

“Morning,” he whispered. 

“Jackson and I are leaving in ten minutes. You still want to come?” 

“Yeah. I'll be out in a few.” Lydia nodded and walked back down the hallway to her room, Boyd closing the door behind him. He picked his duffel bag up off the floor and gently placed it on the edge of the bed, finding a new shirt and a pair of jeans to slip into. He was lacing his shoes up when Stiles made a sound. Boyd moved around the bed and got on his knee by his side, smiling as Stiles' eyes fluttered open. 

“Morning.” Stiles yawned, stretching his body out. 

“Morning, handsome. You're up early.”

“I'm going to the store with Lydia, remember?” Boyd placed his hand on Stiles' head and massaged his scalp, Stiles closing his eyes at the touch. He hummed softly. 

“Right. You want me to come with?” 

“Go back to sleep if you want. We shouldn't be long.” 

“Mmkay,” he mumbled, pulling the covers back up. “Can you get some OJ? And some muffins. Mm. Yeah, muffins. Chocolate.” Boyd laughed as he leaned in and kissed Stiles on the head. 

“Absolutely. Be back soon.” He grabbed his wallet off the dresser and met Lydia and Jackson outside. The closest market was half an hour drive from the house. Lydia talked to Jackson the whole time, Boyd just watching the trees pass by out his window. They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, Jackson grabbing a cart from the nearby cart return. 

“Okay, I thought we could do burgers tonight on the grill,” Lydia starts, grabbing a little notebook out of her purse. “And then we'll grab a bunch of stuff for the rest of the week. Let's divide and conquer. Boyd, if you can, grab the stuff for burgers. Here's a list. And Erica insisted on making s'mores so grab that stuff too please. Alright, meet you back here.” Jackson and Lydia went towards one side of the store as Boyd headed to the butchers, seeking out enough ground beef for them to make burgers. Even if he had to help pay, they were not having frozen patties. He wouldn't allow it. 

Boyd grabbed some hamburger buns that were conveniently placed right near the butchers and headed for the produce section, grabbing lettuce, tomatoes, onions, parsley, and oregano and stopped by the dairy section for some cheese. Once he was done there, he headed to find ketchup and mustard. He came across a display specifically for s'mores. He grabbed everything he needed and headed to the juice aisle, picking up some orange juice for Stiles. He found the muffins with the pastries, and headed to the front of the store. 

When he didn't see Lydia and Jackson, he went to the health and beauty department and walked up and down the aisles until he found what he was looking for. He stood there looking at condoms for a good ten minutes, not sure what to get. Someone from the pharmacy was stocking the shelves next to him when he noticed his predicament. 

“Excuse me, sir. Need help?” It was a younger guy, maybe in his mid-twenties. He was cute, if Boyd was being honest. He was embarrassed, though, and only nodded. “No problem. Well, as you can see there are a lot of choices but my boyfriend and I use these,” he said, pulling a pack down and handing it over. “Are you or your girlfriend allergic to latex?” 

“Boyfriend,” Boyd said, fumbling with the box. He realized he didn't know if Stiles had a latex allergy or not. It wasn't exactly something they talked about and he wasn't going to just call him and ask. 

“I'm not sure if he is,” Boyd breathed out, chuckling nervously. 

“Alright.” The guy took the box from Boyd and switched it out with another one, latex free just to be safe. He also moved down the shelf a little and grabbed a bottle, handing it over to Boyd. 

“You will need that, too,” he motioned to the bottle of lube in his hand. Boyd smiled, turning the bottle over in his hand. 

“Thanks, I- uh, appreciate the help.” The guy laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, smiling warmly. 

“No problem, man. The first time buying is usually the hardest but after that it's easy. If you need anything else, let me know.” They shook hands and Boyd dropped the condoms and lube in the basket and walked back to the front of the store where he saw Lydia and Jackson standing. 

“Sorry, I had to pick something up. You ready?” Lydia nodded and they got in line. Boyd paid for everything in his basket even after Lydia said she would. A part of it was to hide the fact that he bought condoms. They loaded up the car and Boyd stealthily slipped his things in his pockets. 

When they got back to the house, almost everyone was up then. Cora and Erica were outside on the porch, sitting on the swing, talking. Scott and Allison had found some eggs and bacon in the fridge and started making them. Boyd dropped the bags off in the kitchen and made his way back to his and Stiles' room, opening the door quietly in case he was still sleeping. Stiles wasn't in bed but Boyd heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He slipped the condoms and lube inside the bedside table and knocked on the bathroom door. 

“It's open,” he heard Stiles yell. 

“Hey,” he yelled over the sound of the shower running. Boyd smiled at the sight of Stiles outline in the shower. Stiles stuck his head out the end, a mess of soap in his hair that was sticking up like a Mohawk. Boyd grinned as he moved closer and kissed Stiles. 

“Care to join me?” Stiles asked, grinning mischievously. In response, Boyd slipped his shirt over his head and slid out of his pants. Stiles moved back under the spray as Boyd stepped in, smiling at the sight of Stiles naked in front of him. Stiles held out his arms and Boyd moved in closer. Boyd pushed Stiles hair back, his hands coming down and caressing his face as he kissed him. Boyd could taste a bit of the soap still lingering as he licked at Stiles' lips, seeking entrance. 

Stiles welcomed Boyd's tongue into his mouth, both of them moaning as their tongues wrestled. Boyd's hands moved over Stiles' body desperately, feeling every inch of naked skin, every muscle. Boyd pulled away, breathless as he looked at Stiles. His lips were swollen slightly, and his eyes were hazed over blissfully. Stiles laughed suddenly. 

“Want me to help with that?” He asked, gesturing to Boyd's oh-so-obvious erection. Stiles was hard too, but he didn't seem to care about himself at the moment. 

“You sure?” Stiles pushed Boyd back, kissing him briefly before he started littering Boyd's body with kisses, working his way downward. Boyd sighed at the touch of his lips, closing his eyes, focusing on every touch. He looked down when he felt Stiles' breath against his dick, Stiles looking up to meet his gaze when he grabbed onto the base and licked up the shaft tentatively. 

Stiles' tongue was like fire as it drug up the length of Boyd's shaft. Stiles teased the crown of Boyd's cock with his tongue, swirling it around before he swallowed it. 

“Fuck!” Boyd gasped, reaching around him, trying to find something to hold onto. With one hand against the wall, he ran his other hand through Stiles hair, tugging slightly when Stiles began to bob his head. Boyd's hips wanted to snap out, to meet Stiles' movement but Boyd held back. Stiles hummed around Boyd's cock, his tongue swirling around it as he started to fondle his balls. Boyd threw his head back, unable to keep his moans of pleasure inside. Stiles' tongue was amazing and Boyd couldn't get enough of the feeling of his hot, wet mouth around him. 

His legs started to quake beneath him, his orgasm building inside him, getting dangerously close. Boyd tapped Stiles on his shoulder in warning when he felt Stiles fingers brush up against his hole. Boyd wasn't expecting that and he came with a shout, Stiles' mouth stayed wrapped around Boyd as he shot down his throat. Stiles continued to massage his entrance as Boyd road out his climax, holding onto Stiles' hair with a death grip. Stiles slowly pulled his cock out of his mouth, licking up the come around his head and swallowed, smiling up at Boyd.

“Come here,” Stiles motioned, Boyd slipping down and leaning up against the back of the shower wall. Stiles sat with his back up against Boyd's chest, tilting head as they made out. Boyd gripped Stiles' cock in his hand, jerking him off slowly. They kept kissing sloppily, their tongues darting in and out of each others mouths. Boyd teased one of Stiles' nipples as he picked up the pace, twisting his wrist around Stiles' cock. Stiles was breathing heavily, his nails digging into Boyd's thighs as the muscles around his abdomen contracted. He spilled over his chest and Boyd's hands with a loud gasp, throwing his head back against Boyd's chest. 

“Think we're the first ones to christen one of the showers here?” Stiles asked, running his fingers up and down Boyd's thighs. Boyd chuckled, kissing Stiles on the top of his head. 

“Maybe. Scott and Allison are making breakfast. You hungry?” Stiles nodded, turning his head so he could kiss Boyd before he stood. They took turns lathering each other with soap, Boyd slipping his finger between Stiles' cheeks. Stiles hummed, arching his back into the touch. Boyd slipped the tip of his index finger in, Stiles hissing at the intrusion. 

“Fuuuck...” Stiles threw his hands out and braced himself against the wall as Boyd experimented with his finger. He moved in closer to Stiles and kissed up his back, sucking deeply at his neck. He nipped at his skin there, digging his finger deeper into Stiles' ass. Stiles started jutting his hips backward, meeting Boyd's pace. Stiles whined when Boyd removed his finger and turned him around, attacking his lips. When they pulled apart, Boyd reached around Stiles and turned the shower off. 

“We are definitely finishing that later,” Stiles breathed out. Boyd stepped out and grabbed Stiles' towel, throwing it over his head as he stepped out too. He massaged his head with the towel, absorbing as much liquid as he could before he started to dry the rest of Stiles' body. Stiles just smiled and let him do it. Boyd dried himself off quick, leading Stiles into the room where they got dressed. 

“There they are!” Everyone was sitting in the kitchen eating when they walked in, their bodies practically glued together. 

“Sorry, we got, uh, distracted,” Stiles said, smiling up at Boyd. 

“Riiiiight,” Erica cooed, grinning at Boyd. “Well, those of us who were on time for breakfast are heading down to the beach. You guys stuff your faces and meet us down there.” Boyd and Stiles ended up grabbing the container of muffins and the orange juice and taking it down to the beach with everyone else, an impromptu beach picnic breakfast for two ensuing. 

A few hours passed. 

Boyd was laying out on his towel, enjoying the sun beating down on his skin when Erica came up next to him, sitting down on Stiles' towel. Stiles was currently being buried in the sand, Scott and Allison looking oddly determined in their plight. He looked up at Erica who smiled as she lay on her back, fixing her bikini a little. 

“That bikini really does look good on you, Rey.” 

“It does, doesn't it? I have Stiles to thank, of course. If it weren't for him stealing you away from me you wouldn't have felt the need to buy it for me. Remind me to give him a kiss later.” Boyd laughed, turning over on his stomach. 

“I would have bought it for you if you asked. Besides, it's not my fault you can't live without me.” Erica threw her bundled up shirt at him and laughed. They lay there for a while, the distant laughs of Scott and Stiles the only noise to be heard save for the waves crashing against the shore. 

“How are you and Cora?” 

“We're good. She's really sweet and cares a lot about me.”

“Glad to hear it. You deserve it, you know.” 

“I think I'm finally starting to get that. Thanks, Boyd. And I don't have to ask if you and Stiles are okay. This morning was a pretty good sign that things are going well.” Boyd didn't say anything. “Oh, come on, don't be embarrassed. Everyone has shower sex now and then. Perfectly normal.” 

“I bought condoms at the store this morning,” he blurted out. 

“That's smart. Does he know?” Boyd shook his head. 

“Spontaneity and all that,” Boyd answered. It's as if Stiles knew they were talking about him. He came jogging up to them. He was covered in sand up to his neck but didn't seem to care. He smiled down at Boyd. 

“You coming in the water?” Boyd sat up and looked up at him, shielding his eyes from the sun. Stiles looked so happy in that moment that it would kill him to say no.   
++++++++


	6. Of S'mores, Culinary School and First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd has his first ever s'more and Erica isn't thrilled by his reaction. Also Erica hates peanut butter. Stiles and Boyd get closer than they've ever gotten before and Boyd heads to New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This concludes this little story that I didn't even think would be anything. Thanks to anyone who took the time to read it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I have some other things in the works but it may be a while before I post anything. Until then, thanks a bunches for your support and don't forget- tip your waitresses!

 

“Boyd, you've obviously led a sheltered life, but come on! You've never even tried them?”

 

“My parents never made them, no. I don't see the big deal, really,” he sighed out, exasperated. Erica was beside herself.

 

“Someone please smack some sense into him! Stiles?” Stiles shrugged, nudging Boyd.

 

“Just amuse her,” he managed, smiling at him as he pulled his stick out of the blaze, extinguishing the marshmallow with his breath. He sandwiched it between the graham crackers and handed it to Boyd. Everyone was staring and it made him uncomfortable. Something as silly as this shouldn't make him feel this way but-

 

“Are you gonna eat the damned thing or not?” Jackson snapped, clearly frustrated. Erica glared at him but whipped her head back at him, an encouraging, yet creepy smile etched on her face. So Boyd bit down on the s'more, catching a rogue piece of graham cracker with his tongue and chewed. Erica was holding her breath and everyone was waiting. Boyd swallowed and licked his lips.

 

“Well?”

 

“It was … okay.” He just shrugged. Stiles placed his hand on his thigh, moving it up and down. Erica's head looked like it was going to explode. “Seriously, Erica. It's not that big of a deal. I don't make a big deal over how you don't like peanut butter _-_

 

“You don't like peanut butter?” Scott asked, bewildered. “How is that even possible? Peanut butter is … it's- 

 

“Disgusting,” she supplied. Everyone laughed. “Ah well, more for me then. Toss me the marshmallows.” And that was that. 

 

“So, anybody know where they're applying to college?” Lydia eyed them all expectantly. 

 

“Haven't really thought about it,” Allison supplied, licking her fingers where some chocolate dripped on her. “I mean, my grades aren't Ivy League worthy, but it's a possibility.” 

 

“Nonsense,” Scott interjected, grabbing her hand. She just smiled as he kissed her cheek affectionately.

 

“I'm taking some classes at the Community College, just to get my feet wet. See what there is,” Cora responded, stealing the s'more out of Erica's hand and downing it with one bite. She smiled as Erica fumed. Cora kissed her on the cheek and that seemed to dampen her anger. 

 

“I'm applying to the academy. Goal is to be a detective eventually,” Erica said, tossing a marshmallow in her mouth. 

 

“I didn't know you wanted to be a cop, Rey,” Boyd said, smiling. Erica shrugged. 

 

“What can I say? I like bossing people around. What about you Boyd? Any ideas?” All eyes were on him again. 

 

“Well, I thought about _Le Cordon Bleu_. It's in New York.” He avoided Stiles' gaze because this was the first time he'd told anyone about it. 

 

“That's the best culinary school in the country,” Lydia said. 

 

“Well, they'd be idiots not to take him on,” Stiles said, gripping Boyd's knee. “His cooking is phenomenal.” Everyone voiced their agreement and Boyd looked at Stiles, grateful that Stiles took it in stride. The conversation changed to summer plans after they got back to Beacon Hills and Boyd just tuned it out. 

 

“Walk with me?” Stiles whispered in his ear and he nodded, grateful to get away from everyone. Stiles slid his fingers together with Boyd's and they walked down the beach a while, listening to the crash of the waves against the shore. 

 

“What are you thinking?” Stiles asked, his thumb rubbing gently against his wrist. 

 

“I didn't know how you'd take that,” he confessed. Stiles stopped walking and looked at Boyd, pulling their hands up and kissing Boyd's, still fastened together. 

 

“You know I love you, and that means I support you and everything you choose to do.” 

 

“I didn't want to tell you, or anyone, for that matter, until I knew for sure. I mean, it's New York.” 

 

“Yes, New York and all it's amazing-ness. I know about it luring people with all its wonders but there are these things called planes, Boyd. I can come visit, we can see the sights together. See the Statue of Liberty, see a show on Broadway, all that good stuff. Also, this would give us a reason to have awesome phone sex. Not to mention Skype. Hello! I mean, the possibilities are endless.” Boyd let himself laugh, pulling Stiles in for a kiss. His hands slipped down to Stiles' waist, his fingers sliding down just above his ass. Stiles hummed at the contact, pushing his body closer. Boyd pulled back, littering Stiles' face with chaste kisses, Stiles' laughing. 

 

“It's gonna be tough,” Stiles said, his hands around Boyd's waist. “But we can make it, I know we can. Besides, we still have all of senior year to prepare. And if it means we have to have sex every night  before you leave to make up for the days we'll be apart, then so be it- I am willing to make that _terrible_ sacrifice.” 

 

“Oh, really?” Stiles nodded. In that moment Boyd felt something deep within him that he couldn't explain. It took him a while to realize what his body was trying to tell him in that moment. He was close to Stiles, their bodies melded together, every nerve standing at attention. Boyd licked his lips, his heart beating fast. 

 

“Let's go back to the house,” Boyd whispered, earning a bright smile.

 

“Yeah?” Boyd knew that Stiles knew the implication behind his words which set his insides on fire.

 

“Yeah.” 

 

Back at the house, Boyd led Stiles back to their room, locking the door behind them. Boyd turned around and Stiles was there, in his space, smiling like he was seeing him for the first time. Stiles initiated the kiss, gently pushing Boyd up against the door, his hands coming up to Boyd's face. Stiles pulled back, watching as Boyd's eyes fluttered. 

 

“Are you sure about this?” Boyd nodded furiously. 

 

“More than anything I've ever been sure about in my life.” Boyd captured Stiles' lips again, his hands desperately moving over his body, lifting Stiles off the ground and moved them towards the bed. Stiles' legs wrapped around him as he sighed into the kiss, their tongues fighting for dominance. Boyd hit the frame of the bed and they fell, Boyd catching himself with his arms, careful not to crush Stiles underneath him. 

 

He pulled Stiles' shirt over his head, tossing it aside as Stiles did the same to Boyd's. Boyd attacked Stiles' neck with his tongue, connecting the moles there in a line of saliva. Stiles jutted his upwards, his hands scratching down Boyd's back, eliciting a moan at the feeling of his strong frame above him. Boyd slid down Stiles' body, trailing his skin with his tongue, biting gently down on Stiles' nipples. 

 

“Fuck, Boyd. Just like that,” Stiles swore, unable to keep his body from writhing underneath Boyd's touch. Stiles fisted the sheets around him as Boyd licked his navel, his fingers fumbling with Stiles' button. Stiles lifted his hips as Boyd deftly pulled his pants off. He mouthed over Stiles' hardening cock through his briefs, hooking his fingers under the elastic as he slowly, agonizingly, pulled his briefs off, Stiles' cock springing up against his abdomen. 

 

Boyd pushed Stiles' legs apart as he ran his fingers up and down his skin, ignoring Stiles' leaking shaft. He kissed up the length of Stiles' legs, nipping his skin just inside his thighs, nosing at Stiles' balls. Stiles was a mess, swearing with every touch, writhing above him. Boyd grabbed the base of Stiles' cock and swiped his tongue across the tip of the head. 

 

“Shit!” Stiles exclaimed, the sensation sending a jolt through his body. Boyd licked up his shaft and teased the head with his tongue before taking Stiles in his mouth. 

 

Boyd didn't think Stiles would taste so … good. He moaned around Stiles' cock, a jolt shooting straight to his own cock struggling in his jeans. Stiles' hands came down and massaged Boyd's scalp, scratching as he tried to grip down. Body swirled his tongue, sucking in, wanting to avoid slobber as he ran his tongue on the underside of his cock. 

 

“Hnnn, Boyd you feel so good,” Stiles gasped out, hitching his hips upward to match his pace. Boyd held Stiles' hips down against the bed, his fingers digging into Stiles' hipbones. Boyd pulled off of Stiles, the latter whining at the loss on contact. Stiles watched as Boyd wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, smiling down at Stiles. 

 

Boyd's eyes fell up and down Stiles' body, watching as a slight flush spread across his skin. Boyd unbuttoned his pants and stepped out of them, his cock now fully erect and oozing pre-come. Stiles smiled as Boyd slid back onto the bed, kissing Stiles sloppily, letting Stiles know how he tastes. Their cocks rubbed against each other, the friction between them setting them both in a frenzy. Stiles wrapped his heels around Boyd's ass- his magnificent, perfect,  _pristine_ ass and sighed into his mouth. 

 

“I want you Boyd, please,” he pleaded, coming undone beneath him. Boyd kissed him chastely. 

 

“Turn over,” he almost growled in his ear, reaching over into the bedside drawer for the lube and condom. Stiles watched him as he pulled them out and laughed. 

 

“Either Lydia is psychic and predicted this or-

 

“Bought them yesterday,” Boyd smiled, his face flushed. He moved down to Stiles' ass and stopped, admiring Stiles body from this angle. It was perfection, he thought. There were moles littering his back and down his hips and a few even disappeared between his cheeks. He rubbed a hand up Stiles leg and grabbed his ass, slapping it lightly, Stiles moaning. 

 

“Fuck, do that again,” he said, his voice making Boyd's cock stir. Boyd leaned down and nipped at his skin surrounding his ass, slapping Stiles over and over, each time Stiles eliciting filthy words of encouragement. Boyd spread his cheeks apart, marveling at the sight of Stiles' entrance, so tight. He rubbed his finger over it, Stiles pushing back at the touch. Boyd reached above Stiles head and grabbed the extra pillow, telling Stiles to lay on it, his ass pushing higher into the air. 

 

“You're so fucking beautiful, Stiles.” 

 

“Fuck, Boyd, I want you in me.” Boyd grabbed the lube and squirted some in his palm, He rubbed it together to warm it up a bit before massaging Stiles' entrance. Stiles sighed into the bed, his hands gripping the sheets around him. Boyd slipped the tip of his index finger and Stiles hissed, Boyd pushing his finger in further, until he was all the way in. He let Stiles adjust before he started fucking Stiles with his finger, hooking his digit, hitting all the right places. 

 

Stiles was puddy in his hands as Boyd slipped in a second finger, gasping loudly at the third. Body worked him open, kissing up his back, nipping his ear as he hit his prostate. Stiles screamed out in pleasure, his cock trapped beneath him aching. 

 

Boyd slipped his fingers out, Stiles whining at the feeling of emptiness. Stiles heard Boyd tear open the condom wrapper and turned his head, watching as Boyd slipped the condom over his impossibly thick, veiny cock. As Boyd slicked his cock up with lube, he pushed two fingers back inside, Stiles arching his back with the sudden pressure, his head sinking into the bed. 

 

“Turn over, I want to see you,” Boyd said, his left hand stroking himself as Stiles moved on his back, holding his legs in the air. Boyd twisted his fingers in and out of Stiles, watching as Stiles' cock leaked pre come onto his stomach. He pulled his fingers out and moved closer, Stiles watching him, his eyes heavy with lust. 

 

“Let me know if it's too much.” Stiles just wrapped his heels around Boyd's ass and started to pull in. Boyd massaged Stiles' leg as he lined up to his entrance. 

 

“I'm right here, big guy. You won't hurt me.” Boyd inched his hips forward, slowly pushing into Stiles. Stiles moaned profusely as Boyd slipped past the ring of muscle. Boyd stilled, letting Stiles' body acclimate to the pressure. After a few moments, Stiles started to rock his hips, encouraging Boyd to keep moving. Boyd inhaled and with one big thrust he sank into Stiles and Stiles cried out as he shot across his stomach untouched, his toes curling into Boyd's ass as he settled, kissing up and down Stiles' legs. 

 

“Shit … fuck, Boyd. You're so fucking big,” he breathed out, riding out his orgasm. Boyd watched as Stiles breathed in and out, his body starting to relax. Boyd rocked his hips, Stiles' eyes fluttering open.

 

“Fuck me, Boyd.” Boyd pulled slowly out of Stiles, focusing on breathing the whole time. He wanted to make this last, he wanted to make Stiles feel good. Boyd pushed back in with force, Stiles grunting at the pressure. He built up a pace, Boyd pulling almost all the way out then slamming home, over and over, Stiles' mumbling incoherently. 

 

It wasn't long before Stiles was hard again, his cock leaking pre-come like it was his job as Boyd's thrusts became sporadic and uncoordinated. Boyd felt the muscles in his abdomen tightening, he felt his balls draw upwards. He was close. 

 

“Come on, baby. Come inside me,” Stiles purred beneath him and Boyd let go as he thrust deep inside Stiles, his body exploding as his orgasm overtook him. Stiles screamed out for a second time as white strips of come shot across his abs and chest. Boyd collapsed on top of Stiles, barely holding himself up by his elbows as his entire body vibrated. They lay there for a while, Boyd eventually pulling out of Stiles, wrapping up the condom and tossing it in the trash. He grabbed his t-shirt of the floor and wiped Stiles' chest, tossing the shirt aside as he curled up with him in bed. 

 

Stiles pulled Boyd in for a kiss, their tongues dancing lazily between them as he threw his legs over Boyd's. 

 

“I love you,” Stiles breathed out as their lips parted, smiling contently. 

 

“I love you,” Boyd returned, pulling Stiles flush against his body, kissing his forehead as they fell asleep, Boyd knowing everything's going to be okay, no matter what happens in the future. He will be with Stiles, even if it kills him. Stiles is his and he is Stiles' and no one can take that from him.

+++++

 

Los Angeles Airport. 

 

Boyd sat in the terminal with Stiles, the sheriff and his mother as they waited for his plane to be called. Stiles was resting his head on Boyd's shoulder while he read  _The Merchant of Death_ . Boyd's phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, swiping his finger across the screen. It was Erica.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey there, brother from another mother. How's the airport?” 

 

“Still waiting. They aren't boarding for another half hour or so. What are you up to?” 

 

“I am headed to lunch with Cora before I leave for training. And she starts classes next week so.” 

 

“That's cool. Make sure you keep in touch, Rey. I'm gonna miss you.” 

 

“Definitely. I'll come see you guys when I get a break. Speaking of, is Stiles leaving with you today?” 

 

“No. The school wants me there to get situated and to familiarize myself with everything. He'll be flying out next week to move into the dorms where he's staying.” 

 

“I still can't believe you guys both got into a school in the same state. It's like, meant to be or something.” 

 

“Call it what you will,” Boyd smiled into the phone. 

 

“Okay, I just pulled up at your place so I'm gonna go. Call me when you land?” 

 

“Of course. Say hi to Cora for me. Talk to you later, Rey. Love you.” 

 

“Love you too, sexy. Bye.” Boyd hung up the phone. 

 

Boyd sat there until he heard his flight being called over the intercom. He gently shook Stiles awake, whispering into his ear. Boyd stood up and stretched out, wishing the chairs could've been more comfortable. 

 

“Well, this is it, kiddo,” the sheriff said, clapping him on the shoulder. “You make sure to call us when you land, yeah?” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Boyd said as he was pulled into a hug. 

 

“I am so proud of you, Vernon.” Talia moved forward and pulled him in for another hug, kissing him on the cheek when she pulled away, on the verge of tears. 

 

“Thanks, mom.” Boyd smiled and turned to Stiles who was midway through a yawn. Boyd laughed as he held out his hand, Stiles taking it and moving closer. Talia and the sheriff turned away to give them a moment's peace. 

 

“I'll see you in a week?” Stiles nodded. 

 

“You can help me move into my dorm and then we can christen it when my roommates not there, or when he is, up to you,” Stiles whispered, laughing as Boyd grabbed his ass. 

 

“Sounds good to me.” Boyd kissed Stiles, still not over how he gets to do this whenever he wants to and no one else can. 

 

“Now go, before they leave without you,” Stiles said. Boyd kissed him again. And again. And again. Stiles laughed as he pushed him away, his arm stretched out between them to keep him from doing it again. 

 

“I'll call when I land, promise,” he said to them all, waving goodbye as the flight attendant took his ticket and let him through. New York was in his sights, his future more than anything he could have wished for. And Stiles was going to be a part of it. As the plane took off, Boyd was glad that over a year ago he finally took matters into his own hands and took a leap of faith; and he was more than thrilled that his wings lifted him up and let him soar higher than he ever thought possible. 

 

THE END. 


End file.
